The House
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Stephanie decides it is time that she and Ranger move out of the Rangemen building and into something better
1. Chapter 1

It was a year after the twins were born and both myself with Ranger were extremely happy. I was so excited. I was making a nice salad and fish that Ella taught me how to make. I had supper in the oven when Ranger came in. He kissed the kids on their heads, and then walked over to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Ranger something is wrong, what is it?" Steph asked him

"I have to go to Cuba for the army for a while and I don't know if I will make it back or not?" Ranger told her.

"Well we will just have to put off the twins birthday party until you come back that is all, I don't want you to miss their first birthday coming up." Steph told him.

"I know I would hate that too. I can't believe they will be a year old on Saturday" Ranger told her. Then

Steph put her arms around her husband and then took him into their bedroom. She undid his shirt and kissed him on his chest.

He lifted her to the bed and took off her top and then pants. Steph helped Ranger with his cargo pants and then they had one last night together before Ranger left in the morning.

The next morning Ranger said good bye to the twins, when he held them one last time and then he gave Steph a kiss and then walked out of the apartment. He got to the 1st floor command room and saw Tank who was waiting for him.

"Will you take care of them for me, especially if I don't comeback?" Ranger asked his good friend.

"Of course I will, I promise." Tank said and then they left Rangemen to go to the airport.

Eight weeks later

Steph went down to the control room to see if she could find Tank, she really needed to talk to him about what just happened. She had gotten a call from Dr. Bozeman, and it turns out that she is eight weeks pregnant.

"Where is Tank?" Steph asked Hal who was in the control room.

"I think he is in the gym" Hal answered her, "Is there anything I can do?" Hal then asked Steph

"No, I need to talk to Tank about this" Steph told him and then she walked out of the control room and down to the gym.

Steph found Tank punching the punching bag.

"Hey there, after you are done punching that bag, I need to talk to you" Steph said to Tank

"Sure thing where and when" Tank said to Steph

"In the apt in about an hour or so." Steph said and then she walked away.

Tank stopped on the bag and said to himself, "I wonder what is going on now?"

An hour later

Tank knocked on Ranger's apt door.

"It is open" Steph said.

Tank entered the dining room and sat down at the table he saw Steph pull up a chair, after she put Martin in the jumper.

"I got a call about an hour ago from Dr. Bozeman. I am eight weeks pregnant. It must have happened the night before Ranger left. I don't want the whole company to know about this pregnancy until Ranger comes home. I have some concerns about this apartment it is so small it will not hold another body in here. Will you help me find a house that my family will feel comfortable in?" Steph asked Tank

"I would be honored to help you with that." Tank said

"One more thing can you let Ella know that I am pregnant so if I need her she will be there for me?"

"Absolutely I would love to." Tank said and then added, "I will contact my relator and let her know, but I need to know how many rooms you want for this house?"

"I am not sure, I don't want it to be as big as the bat cave where ever that is, but I want Ranger to be comterble in it. So that is why I asked you for your help, you know him better than I do right now, I am still getting used to being his wife even after we have been married for two years now." Stephanie told him.

"I will find something that both of you will love." Tank said and then he left the apt for Steph to rest.

Two weeks later

Tank came up to Steph's cubby on floor four.

"Hey there sweet thing, I found some information that you asked for, when do you want to go and look over that information?" Tank asked her.

"how about you come over for dinner tonight, and we can go over everything then, and you can spend time with your god children." Stephanie told him.

"Deal" Tank Said to her

That evening there was a knock at Ranger's door.

"It is open" Steph said.

Tank came in and gave her a quick hug and then asked, "With all this going on how are you feeling?" Tank asked her.

"A little tired, the twins are really starting to be mobile right now so they are always on the go." Steph said as she was started to feed Martin.

Tank sat down and picked up Michelle who was now making sounds.

"Well is this the folder with some houses for sale?" Steph asked

"YUP, some good ones too." Tank said as he opened the folder to the first house.

"Here is a four room house, with a yard and a large gate around the yard for privacy." Tank said as he showed some pictures of the beige two story house with the yard.

"Ranger gave up his office for the twins, I would like to give that back to him so he could work from home again like he did before." Steph said and then asked, "What else do you have?"

"Well there is a house with seven rooms, not including the kitchen the two bathroom and the dining room and that have a high fenced in yard, a pool and a swing set. It is also a couple of blocks away from the bat cave so Ranger could go there when he needed some space or time to himself. He could also have his office back in this house too but the outside of the house needs a little work as you can see." Tank told Stephanie.

Steph looked at the outside of the house and saw the shutters were falling off on some of the windows and the brown paint that covered the house was peeling.

"I would like to have a look at this house, and if I like it make an offer on it how much are they asking for it?" Steph asked Tank.

"About a hundred thousand" Tank told her.

"I would have to put a mortgage on the house I don't have that kind of money" Steph told him.

"But Ranger does, and he would want you to be happy I have access to some of his money enough to purache this house if you like it." Tank said.

"I don't want to take his money without talking to him first." Steph told Tank.

"Steph he made me promise to take care of you and that is what I am trying to do, he would want you to be happy and if this is what you want let him provide for his family." Tank told her.

"Alright, make an apt with the relator so we can have a look at this house in the next couple of days." Steph told him

"You got it besides it will give him something to work on when he is not working here or when he is home." Tank said to her it would also be good excise for him to do some work around the house." He added.

"Alright you convinced me" Steph told him

"You got it" and then Tank kissed the kids on the top of the head and then left the apt.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: The House

When Steph was twelve weeks pregnant Steph and Tank went to look at the house that Steph was interested in.

Tank said, "Stephanie Manoso this is Lucy Turner my Realtor."

"It is nice to meet you. I would like to see the house please," Steph said as she was carrying Michelle who was oohing and ahahahing.

"Okay if you can follow me I will take you to see the house," Lucy said. So Tank, Steph and the kids got into the SUV and drove to the house that Stephanie Manoso was hoping to buy for her family.

When they got to the house Steph took a deep breath in, and then she breathed it out. It was a two story house, with a fence that came to the end of the garage.

"How many cars can the garage hold?" Steph asked.

"It can hold up to four cars Mrs. Manoso," Lucy told her.

"We can finally get a family car that we can use when we want to go out as a family," Steph said out loud.

"How tall is the fence?" Steph asked Lucy.

"Ten feet tall. It goes for the edge of the house to the edge of the garage," Lucy said.

"How big is the yard?" Steph asked.  
"It is about 2 acres so the kids will have a lot of room to run around in," Lucy told Steph.

"I will show you the backyard after we take a look inside the house," Lucy said. Then she unlocked the door and Tank Steph and the kids followed her inside the house.

"As you can see you have your hallway closets that you can put guests' coats and personal effects in when you have visitors. Then if you look to the right you have the kitchen. It has gas hook up for the stove, you have a standard size dishwasher, double kitchen sink, with a window that allows you to look into the back yard." Steph peaked out of the window and saw the broken down swing set and the pool.

"Then you have an island in the center of the room that has a wine rack and wine glass holders handing down in the center of the island. Then as we can see we have a set up for a clothes washer and dryer here as well and there is a door that can hide both of these machines. Then we turn to the right and we have the dining room."

Steph and Tank entered the dining room to see a gorgeous room about 20 feet long and 30 feet wide. She looked up to the ceiling and found a broken chandler hanging down in the center of the room.

"Then if you go through this hallway you have one bathroom," and then Lucy opened the door and showed them a bathroom that had a whirlpool tub with LED light in the ceiling angling down to light the tub. She noticed the sink which was brand new and also the toilet which was state of the art.

"Then to the right of the bathroom you have the living room," Lucy said as she led the way and slid some sliding doors open. Stephanie walked in the living room and the first thing that caught her eye was the brick red fireplace that was in the center of the room. It had a shelf on the top so she could put photos there.

"Does the fireplace work?" Steph asked.

"Yes, it does." Lucy said.

"What are the dimensions of this room?"

"20 feet by 20 feet" Lucy told her.

Steph was just in awe so far at this house. She looked to the right and saw the stairs to the second floor and then she saw one of the empty rooms to the right of that. That room Steph thought to herself would be perfect for Ranger's office.

"Now if we go to the upstairs I will show you the bedrooms and the second bathroom," Lucy told Tank and Steph.

"Well sweetheart, what do you think so far?" Tank whispered to her.

"I love it. It is fabulous," Steph told Tank.

"As you can see here we have the second bathroom to the right," Lucy said. Steph peeked her head in and saw another whirlpool tub with the same light set up as the first one. The new sink and the new toilet. With shelves and a closet so she could store bathroom supplies in this one.

"Then to the left we have a bedroom by 15 feet by 15 feet. Then to the right we have another bedroom which is also 15 feet by 15 feet. Then across the hall we have the master bedroom." Lucy opened the door and Steph poked her head in. The room was huge, it was at least 30 feet by 30 feet, and there was another fireplace in the center of the room.

"If you are not going to get this house Steph then I am," Tank told her.

Lucy then added "to the right and left we have two walk in closets."

Steph walked out in awe and then saw the other bedroom to the left of the master bedroom. She walked in and saw it was also another 15 feet by 15 feet. Then she noticed the closet to that bedroom and all the shelves that would be perfect for the nursery for the new baby.

"Now that is the inside of the house. Why don't we go and see the outside of the house," Lucy said as she walked downstairs into the kitchen, with Tank, Steph and the kids asleep in their arms. Lucy then opened a door to the backyard of the house.

"As you see we have an enclosed deck that leads to the full size pool and then to the left of that you have a broken down swing set. The rest is just an acre of open space for the kids to run around in until you get to the gate."

"All you want is a hundred thousand for this house?" Steph said in shock.

"Yes, as you can see the paint to the outside of the house is chipping. You would need a new roof because in some spots of the house the roof leaks. The shutters that are attached to the house are coming off, so the outside of the house needs a lot of work but the inside is state of the art and it is structurally sound so you could move in right away," Lucy told them.

"Can I have a few minutes to discuss this with Tank Lucy?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course take as long as you need." Then Lucy went back into the kitchen leaving Tank and Steph with the sleepy kids to discuss this house.

"Well sweetheart, what do you think? Tank asked Steph.

"Well, the outside of the house does need work, but the inside is perfect. I love this house. I want this house for my family Tank," Stephanie told him.

"Well, I would say, I don't think you would find anything better. This definitely would fit Ranger. I think he would feel right at home here too," Tank told Steph.

"Can you make this happen for my family Tank?" Stephanie asked him, and then added "Can we make this the new Manoso home?" she said as she looked Tank in the eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart I think we can make this happen," Tank told her.

Then Tank and Stephanie walked into the kitchen to tell Lucy that Stephanie would take the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three Ranger Comes home.

Steph was starting her third trimester of pregnancy. She was seven months along now and could not wait until she moved into her family's new home. Tank had made sure that the house insurance, with flood insurance and all the other good jazz was taken care of. Also he wanted the new roof put on before Steph, Ranger, and the kids moved in. She paid for the house with some of Ranger's savings so now they were just waiting for the word from Lucy as to when Steph and the kids could move in. Tank had Hal and Bobby install a security system from Rangemen in the house.

Then that evening Tank got the call he was hoping for.

"Yo," Tank said.

"I will be at the airport in two hours Tank. Can you pick me up then?" Ranger asked his friend.

"Sure thing boss," Tank said and then the two hung up.

He made his way up to Ranger's apartment to tell Steph the good news. He knocked on the door.

"It's open," Steph said.

"Hey sweetheart, I just heard from your husband. He will be here in two hours," Tank told her with a smile on his face.

Steph breathed a deep breath, and then looked at all the boxes that had all their belongings in it.

She rushed up to Tank and hugged him. "You will bring him here right so I can tell him everything that has happened in the last seven months," Stephanie asked Tank.

"Promise," he said and then he left her to get ready for her husband.

Two hours later Tank was leaning against a Rangemen SUV waiting for Ranger.

"Welcome home boss," Tank said.

"Thanks Tank, how was things here?" Ranger asked.

"Your wife kept me pretty busy these last seven months, and I think she should tell you why," Tank said to Ranger.

"Really what she do spend a whole lot of money while I was gone?" Ranger asked.

"Yes she did actually," Tank replied to him.

"So how bad was this mission Ranger?" Tank asked.

"They were taking 3 and 4 month old babies away from their mothers, and then selling kids no bigger than Julie into slavery for cheap labor. All I could think about was Martin, Michelle and Julie the whole time so after this mission I talked to the general of special forces and told him that this was my last mission. It was getting too emotional for me to keep doing this," Ranger told Tank.

"Well, you are home now so you can relax and spend time with Steph and the kids before you go back to work," Tank said to him and then they drove to Haywood and Rangemen.

Ranger walked into Rangemen with a whole lot of handshakes and hugs and so on from the guys.

"Keeping busy I see," Ranger said to Hal and Bobbie.

"Yeah, and your wife has been keeping us extremely busy," Bobbie said to Ranger.

"I heard, I am going to see her now," Ranger said and then he took the elevator to the seventh floor and to see Steph.

Steph was sitting at the table waiting for her husband to come through the door.

When Ranger came in the apartment he noticed all the boxes immediately.

"Babe," he said.

Steph stood up and he noticed the bump in her stomach.

"Babe, you're pregnant again," Ranger said in shock.

"Yes, Ranger I am seven months, and I spent some of your money," Steph said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

He took her into his arms, and just soaked up the kiss.

"We are moving. I bought a house for us two blocks away from the bat cave. We don't have enough room in this apartment for another kid," Steph told him.

Ranger just looked into his wife's eyes and stared at her in shock.

"Okay, when is the moving day?" Ranger asked his wife as he led her into their living room.

"Well, with the help of Tank, and Bobbie and Hal, we have been slowly moving stuff into the house for the past week. We can officially move in today or tomorrow if that is okay with you," Steph told Ranger.

"What about security?" Ranger asked.

"Tank set us up with an account here, and all the house insurance, and flood insurance has been taken care of. Tank made sure that a new roof has been put on and some constructors have been painting. Tank has been great helping me with all this stuff so I would not have to worry and get stressed. Oh yeah I have this," and she gave him a little brown envelope.

When he opened the envelope he saw three things. First was the ultrasound of the baby, and then were two sets of keys. He looked at the ultrasound first and found out that he was going to have another daughter. Then he looked at the two sets of keys.

"One set is for the house and the other set is for a family car. The house comes with a four car garage so we can keep the porches, truck and SUV for work and then we can have a car for when we are not working," Steph said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, you have been busy while I was away," he said as he brushed her hair away from her face and then kissed her again.

"So, how about you and me take a trip to see our house while the kids are sleeping. Bobbie already said he would watch them so Tank could drive us up to our new home," Steph said to him.

"Sounds great babe," Ranger said then he got up and helped his wife off the couch.

"I have some news to tell you," Ranger said to her.

"Well what is it?" Steph asked her husband.

"I am done with the Special Forces unit. I put in my papers. I am officially retired from the Army," Ranger said as he looked at his wife.

"What, why?" she asked.

"I can't do it anymore and still stay in control of my emotions on these missions. They are just too overwhelming for me to deal with so I put in my papers," Ranger told her.

"Okay I think," Steph said in shock.

"This way I can be home with you and the kids. I could not get you out of my mind. I could not focus on the mission so I knew that I had to call it quits," Ranger told her as they walked to the elevator and to the garage.

Tank was there waiting for them by the SUV. Ranger opened the door for his wife and she got in then Ranger was next.

"Well, are you ready to see your new home boss?" Tank asked him.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go Tank," Ranger said.

When they got there, Ranger's mouth dropped when he saw the outside of the house.

"You haven't seen anything yet, darling," Steph told him.

When they got out of the SUV Steph unlocked the door and hit the code for the security system on the control panel.

"Well, go on and take a look and then you can tell me what you think," Steph said. Then she watched her husband go through their house.

Ranger went through the house and saw his furniture that was all set up in the living room. He took one look at the kitchen and then the dining room and then he went into the other room off the living room and he saw his office there. He then went upstairs. He noticed the bathroom, the kid's room and then the nursery for the new baby. He noticed the paint cans and the furniture that needed to be set up before the baby came. He then went into the master bedroom and his mouth dropped again.

He came back downstairs and into the living room where he saw Steph sitting on the couch and Tank in a chair.

"Okay, well it is completely amazing babe," Ranger said as he pulled her off the couch.

"You really like it?" Steph asked her husband.

"I love it all of it. It is perfect," Ranger said and then he kissed her.

"When can we move in?" Ranger asked her.

"We can move in today or tomorrow your choice Ranger." Steph told him.

"How about we finish moving in today Babe."

"I was hoping you would say that," Steph said.

He turned to Tank and said, "Thanks for taking care of all of this for me and for leaving me the nursery to do."

"No problem. You two deserve this." Then Tank walked out leaving Ranger and Steph to enjoy their house.

Two months later, Steph and Ranger were in Newark at the same hospital the twins were born in. Steph had no problems this time around delivering the baby girl who was named Ashley Ellen Manoso. She was born 7 pounds 8 ounces. Ranger was holding Ashley when Tank came in.

"Hi there," he said as he looked at Ranger who was holding Ashley.

"Hi Tank, do you want to hold her?" Ranger asked.

"Sure," then Tank took her for a few minutes.

"How are you doing sweet heart?" Tank asked Steph.

"Fine. The doctor says I can go home in a couple of days," Steph told Tank.

"Good, I am glad," Tank said.

"Well, I have to go to get back to work. Here you go Steph." Then he handed Ashley off to Steph.

Ranger sat on the edge of Steph's bed and looked at his beautiful newborn little girl and thought to himself, "I am the luckiest man in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger and Steph were having dinner in their dining room when Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Sorry babe." Then Ranger answered it.

"Yo," he said.

"Hey, Steph's dad and grandma Mazer are here. They want to see Steph."

"Oops hold on," Ranger said.

"When was the last time you talked to your father Steph?" Ranger asked her.

"Two weeks ago why?"

"Your father and Grandma Mazer are at Rangemen wanting to see the kids and you," Ranger told her.

"Oops I forgot to tell them that we were moving," Steph told Ranger.

"Babe."

"It is just Frank and Grandma Mazer that are there?" Ranger asked Tank.

"Correct. It is just them. I don't see Helen." Tank said.

"I will call you back," Ranger said. Then he hung up and looked at Steph with a grin on his face.

"In my defense, I am trying to raise three kids and work full time at Rangemen. So if I forget to tell my parents that we moved sue me," Steph told Ranger. "I am liking this peace and quiet that I have now without my mother nagging me all the time," she added.

"As long as it is my father and grandma Mazer I don't mind them coming over and visiting us for a while if that is okay with you?" Steph asked her husband.

"All right they can come for a little while, but my next question is this, did they know that you were pregnant with Ashley babe?"

"No, they did not know, and I had a stress free pregnancy because of it," Steph told her husband as she took his plate to the kitchen.

Ranger just shook his head and then called Tank back.

"Tank, if it is just Frank and Grandma Mazer they can come and visit us for a while," Ranger told him.

"Got it I will send them over," Tank told him and then he hung up.

Ranger got up and went into the kitchen and put an arm around Steph's waist. "I am so glad I am home and you never stop to amaze me," he said and then kissed his wife's neck.

"I will be in the office working. Let me know when they arrive," Ranger said and then he left for his office.

Forty five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Ranger, they are here. Can you get the door please? I am changing Ashley." Steph asked her husband.

Ranger left the office and answered the door.

"Hello Frank and Grandma Mazer come on in," Ranger told them.

"Nice house," Frank said to his son in law.

"Thanks. Steph picked it out. There is still some work to be done on the outside but we are making it home. She surprised me with it along with another pregnancy. We have a new baby girl named Ashley Ellen. Seven pounds and 8 ounces she is two weeks old now so she has grown some. I suppose you would like a tour of the house and to meet her as well as spend time with Martin and Michelle," Ranger said to them.

"Yes if we are not intruding," Frank said.

"Not at all. Come on I will give you a tour of the place while Steph is finishing up with Ashley," Ranger said to them. He showed them the state of the art kitchen. And then said "now we go to the dining room".

Frank looked at it in wonder, with a table in the center, and some pieces of furniture that Steph must have picked out on either side of the wall.

"If we continue this way we have the living room". They walked into the living room where there was the fireplace in the center with a large wide screen TV on top of the fireplace. Then there was the sofa in front of the fireplace with a love seat to the right of the sofa and a large recliner to the left of the sofa with a small coffee table in the center of the room. "Then we have my office where I can work from home sometimes," Ranger said to them.

"Now let me show you the upstairs," Ranger said with a smile on his face.

Frank was holding Martin with a look of wonder on his face. Grandma Mazer was holding Michelle on the tour.

"We have a bathroom upstairs and downstairs. To the right of that we have Martin's room and then on the left side of the bathroom we have Michelle's room. So this way they can have their own space. Then on the opposite side we have the master bedroom. Ranger opened the door and Frank and Grandma Mazer entered the room. They saw yet another fireplace in the center of the wall opposite of the door a big king size bed in the center, the bureaus on either side of the walls and two walk in closets and another flat screen TV on top of the fireplace.

"In here we have Ashley's nursery and when she gets big enough she will share a room with Michelle," Stephanie said to them as she poked her head out of the room. Frank and Grandma Mazer poked their heads into Ashley's nursery and then Steph gave both her father and grandma a hug.

"If you want to hold her Grandma Mazer you can give Michelle to Ranger and you can sit on the bed and hold Ashley," Steph told her.

"I would love to," she said then she handed Michelle over to Ranger and went to sit on the bed and Steph handed Ashley over to her.

"Look at those big brown eyes she is so cute," Grandma Mazer said.

Frank just looked at the new addition and all he could do was smile.

"Wow, this is so amazing. I am impressed you two have done really well and I am so proud of you Steph," Frank told her.

"Thanks dad, I wish mom felt the same way," Steph told him.

"Well I think when I tell her about this, she will go down a peg or two," Frank said to Ranger and Steph.

"Dad I just want her to lay off and let me live my own life without her criticizing me all the time," Steph told Frank.

" I can understand that. I think it will open her eyes a little when I tell her all of this. If that is okay with you two," Frank said to Ranger and Stephanie.

"That is okay with me what do you think Ranger?" Steph asked him as she looked at him.

"Well, it is worth a shot, especially if we can get her to back off of you a little bit than I am all for it," Ranger said and then added "If you want to hold your granddaughter Frank you can hand Martin over to Steph and then Grandma Mazer can give you Ashley," Ranger said.

"I would love that." Then Frank handed Martin over to Steph and he sat down on the bed and Grandma Mazer handed Ashley over to him.

"She is so cute, with her cocoa skin," Frank said in awe.

After a while she started to cry. "Well I guess I should feed her," Steph said and then took her from Frank and went into the nursery to breastfeed Ashley.

Frank took Martin back, and then Ranger said "Well it is getting late and these two need to go to sleep."

Frank looked at the time, he could not believe that it was two hours later.

"I think it is time for us to leave Grandma Mazer and let Steph and Ranger put the kids down for the night," Frank said to her.

"All right," Grandma Mazer said to them.

Frank and Ranger put the kids in their rooms and then Ranger walked them out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ranger, we never had a party for the twins," Steph said to him.

"No we did not, and I am guessing that you have an idea," Ranger said to her while he was holding her on the sofa while watching a fire.

"I do actually, we have a homecoming party and then we get a cake for the twins and make it a party for them as well," Steph said to her husband.

"I think that is a great idea. We can invite Rangemen crew, my family and yours as well if you want babe," Ranger said to her.

"Mine, are you sure? What about my mom? She can get a little crazy and you know that," Steph said to him.

"I really want all our kids to know all of their grandparents even the crazy ones," Ranger told her.

"Besides I want her to see me taking care of you and her grandchildren. Maybe by her seeing this she will lay off," Ranger told her.

"Okay if you are sure. I will send out invitations for the party next Saturday. What time is good for you? How about 3pm so that way the kids will be awake and it will be after their naps," Ranger told them.

"Sounds good to me," Steph said and then she kissed him softly on the lips.

The next day, Ranger was at Rangemen in his office when Tank came in.

"We have a lead on a bond, you want to tag along with me?" Tank asked him.

"Sure thing lets go," Ranger said and then they left.

"Must be nice to be back in the office," Tank said.

"Yeah, I missed it but I am ready to go back to work so let's do this," Ranger said and then they took off in the SUV.

Steph was in her cubby on four while the kids were home with Jenna, their new nanny and house keeper that Ella recommend for Ranger.

She looked at all the paperwork on her desk, when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

But no one said a single word on the other end of the line.

"Wrong number," she said and then hung up the phone.

"Hey there," Lester said to her as he came to her cubby.

"Hey, I just got a phone call but no one was on the other end."

"I will run a trace and see where the call came from," Lester told her.

"Glad you and Ranger are back. It has not been the same since you guys moved out of Rangemen. It's been boring here," Lester told her.

"Thanks, but I am happy and Ranger is calm and that is all that matters to me. So sorry if it has been boring for you guys," Steph told him.

"Did you just come by to chat or did you need something?" Steph asked him.

"I need you to see if you can track him down," Lester told her and then gave Steph a file.

"Armed robbery huh," Steph said as she opened the file.

"Yeah, he missed his court date and we have to get him and soon," Lester told her.

"I will work on it right now," Steph said. All of a sudden Bobbie came up to her.

"This just came for you," Bobbie told her and put the small brown box down on her desk.

"From Ranger?" Bobbie asked Steph.

"Don't know lets find out." Then she opened the box and almost threw up.

In the box was a small dead mouse.

"Well It's not from Ranger," Steph told them and then added "Well looks like things just got interesting."

"No card," Bobbie told Lester and Steph.

"Bobbie, the guy who delivered this did he say anything?" Lester asked him.

"Nope, just said this is for Stephanie Manoso when I asked who it was from he just shrugged his shoulders and left," Bobbie told them.

"Ranger is going to be pissed," Lester told them.

"There goes my nice sweet calm Ranger," Steph said with a mopey face to the boys.

Meanwhile Tank and Ranger went into one of the bars on lower Stark Street.

Ranger walked up to a guy on a bar stool and sat next to him and then said, "We are looking for Hector Vanning have you seen him?" Ranger asked in a cold voice.

"Nope, not here." Then the guy shoved his drink into Ranger's face.

Ranger then punched him. "Great he is unconscious so I guess we won't be questioning him," Tank said. Then someone tried to punch Tank. Tank ducked and the punch landed squarely on Ranger's jaw. Ranger then rolled his eyes and punched the guy who tried to punch Tank and he was unconscious.

"Anybody else want to play?" Ranger said to the rest of the room.

"No? Too bad now once again we are looking for Hector Vanning. Has anyone seen him?" Ranger asked again in an icy tone.

All of a sudden everyone in the room pointed to the door on the other side of the bar.

Both Tank and Ranger looked at the door and then Tank threw his weight into the door and it gave way like it was a twig.

Ranger then ran in and saw Vanning at a desk counting money.

"Crap." Then he started to run.

Ranger tackled the guy who threw two punches at him one in the eye and the other in the jaw again. Ranger hit him once and he was unconscious in two seconds flat. Ranger turned him over and placed the cuffs on his hands and then the shackles on his legs and then dragged him out of the bar. Tank said to everyone "Thanks for your help"

They got him in the SUV and Ranger looked at his eye and then his jaw.

"Shit just what I need - a black eye for my kid's party on Saturday," Ranger said and then he got in the SUV and slammed the door.

Tank got in and said, "What party?"

Ranger looked at Tank and said "Drive."

"Yes, sir."

Two hours later

Ranger and Tank walked back into Rangemen and Ranger got an ice pack for his eye and jaw.

"You want to tell me about the party," Tank asked him.

Ranger just walked into the elevator and hit four to see Steph.

Tank just followed his boss and best friend to see Steph.

"Babe," Ranger said as he looked at his wife.

"What happened to you?" Steph asked as she saw her husband with an icepack on the left side of his face.

"We got a bond, and how have you been doing today?" Ranger asked her and then kissed the side of her neck.

"Well things have not been that boring here either and somewhat productive," Steph told him.

"Well, first I found a bond for an armed robbery that Lester was going after then I got a prank phone call about an half an hour ago. Then this package came for me from someone unknown. Ranger looked at the little brown box and opened it to discover a small dead mouse.

"Well someone wants to get your attention babe," Ranger said and then he took the box and went to throw it out.

"Where is Ranger sweetheart?" Tank asked.

"He went to throw out a dead mouse," Steph told him.

"Really for you?" Tank asked.

"Yup and we don't know who it is from," Steph replied.

"Picking up right where you left off huh," Tank said to her.

Steph just punched him in the arm.

"Hey are you guys going to throw a party?" Tank asked her.

"Yup a housewarming and birthday party for the twins tell the others Saturday at our house at 3pm be there," Steph told him.

Ranger came back to Steph and said, "I have had a tough day, and I want to go to the gym for a while. You want to come babe?" Ranger asked her.

"Sure let's go." Then Ranger and Steph went to the gym before heading home to the kids.

Steph did the treadmill and Ranger did the punching bag.

"Babe, do you have any idea who gave you the mouse?"

"Not a clue."

"Well we will just have to start to be more careful until we find out who sent you that package."

"Agreed but we are not canceling the party for this. I refuse to let work get in the way of us having a normal life for our kids," Steph said as she walked over to her husband who had just finished his workout on the bag.

"I agree with you. We try to leave work at work instead of bringing it home to the kids," Ranger said and then he kissed her and they left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

On Wednesday afternoon, Steph walked into Ranger's office at Rangemen.

"Hey, I am going to go to the store to pick up party supplies. I will take the family car since it is finally all decked out thanks to the boys here. Do you need anything?" Steph asked Ranger.

"No, I am good, but be careful there is still someone who is stalking you remember," Ranger told her.

"I remember, and I will call you if I need you," Steph said and then she kissed her husband softly on the lips and walked out of the office.

Steph walked into Shop and Save and went to the party favor isle. She found streamers, balloons, paper plates, forks and knives and she bought it all. Then she went to pay for it. After it was paid for she walked back up to the car and put it all in. Then she heard this ticking.

"Oh no" then she was running back to the store when she turned around she heard this bang and then she looked at the car. It was on fire.

"Great." All of a sudden her phone was ringing. She looked at the display which showed "Ranger".

"Hello."

"Babe, the car just went off grid. Are you all right?"

"I am but the car isn't. Someone put a bomb on my car. It went boom," Steph told him.

"We are on our way," Ranger told her. Then she hung up.

Then she noticed Morelli getting out of the cruiser and looking at the flames. Then he saw the fire trucks there. She walked up to him.

"Hi there," Steph said.

"Let me guess your car," Morelli said to her.

"Yup a brand new car, the family car," Steph said to him.

"Are you all right?" Morelli asked as he saw her white shocked face.

"Yeah, I am fine. Ranger is on his way," Steph told him.

Steph looked down the road and saw a Rangemen SUV pulling over to the street.

Ranger got out and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just in shock Ranger," Steph said. Ranger looked at the car and shook his head.

"The party favors were in there. I have to go and get more now," Steph said.

Ranger looked at his wife and thought if she was just putting the party favors in the car I could have lost her.

"Steph wait. I will go with you," Ranger said to her.

"Steph knows what to do right?" Morelli asked Tank.

"Yeah, we will have her file the paperwork in the morning," Tank said and then he left to find Ranger and Steph.

Ranger was just paying for the party supplies when Tank came up to them.

"Morelli wants to talk to you for a couple of minutes," Tank said.

"All right," Ranger said handing the bag over to Steph.

"Get her into the SUV I will be right there," Ranger said to Tank.

Tank loaded Steph and the supplies in the SUV.

"What?" Ranger asked him.

"Personally I hope you find him and kill him," Morelli said to Ranger.

"But I am also a cop so I am reminding you that there are laws and murder is against the law," Morelli added and then left.

"Thanks for the warning," Ranger said and then left.

They got back to Rangemen and Ranger asked "Tank to take Steph home?"

"No Problem," Tank said.

"Darling I am fine. I want to get back to work," Stephanie told him.

"No, not today. I am going to find out who is behind that and I want you home," Ranger told her in an icy tone.

"All right, but just don't do anything stupid," Stephanie told him.

Then she got in the SUV and Tank drove her home.

Three hours later, Ranger got the bomb reports thanks to Morelli. Ranger sat down at his desk and read the reports. He had seen this type of bomb before.

"Tank, get in here" Ranger said into the phone.

"Yeah boss."

"Look at this bomb report and tell me if you seen it before," Ranger said to him.

Tank sat down in a chair in front of his boss's desk.

"It definitely looks familiar to me boss. I wish I could just remember where I saw this type of bomb before."

"Yeah I want you to go through all of the threats that I have had on me in the past three years. I think this creep is trying to get to me through my family and it stops now," Ranger told Tank.

"On it," Tank said and then left the office.

At the house Steph's cell phone rang. It was Steph's mother.

"Hi Mom," Steph said.

"I just want to say thank you for the party invitation. I Heard about Ashley and I can't wait to see her," Helen said to her daughter.

"I also heard that you and Ranger moved and are living in a nice house."

"We are. He is a good provider and he loves me and the kids very much," Steph told her.

"Listen mom I have to go. I will see you on Saturday at 3pm," Steph said then she hung up.

"Well that was actually a pleasant phone call with her," Steph said to herself.

Back at Rangemen, Tank came up with something. He picked up his phone and called Ranger.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"I have something. I will be right up," Tank told him.

Ranger hung up and waited for Tank.

A few minutes later Tank knocked on Ranger's door.

"Yo," Ranger said.

Tank came in and threw a file on Ranger's desk.

Ranger picked it up and looked at it.

"Rictor Goodwin."

"I remember him. He was a prick when I had to pick him up. He gave me a sprained wrist. He also swore up and down that he would get me back," Ranger said looking at Tank.

"Well, do you want to have a talk with him?" Tank asked.

"Sure, let's go," Ranger said and then the two of them got in the SUV and took off for Rictor Goodwin's house.

When they got to Stark Street, they looked for his address and they found it on the lower east side.

"Okay let's try to do this without getting hurt," Ranger told Tank.

"Got it" Tank said.

Tank and Ranger went to his door and knocked. Rictor answered, saw who it was, then shut it again.

"After you Tank." Tank pushed his way through the door and grabbed Rictor by the back of his shirt.

Ranger came in and closed the door. "Why are you running Rictor?"

"You'll kill me. I told him that when he gave me this assignment," Rictor said to him.

"What assignment and who is he?" Ranger asked him.

"I don't know his name and I didn't ask. He is scarier than you are. He wants me to scare your wife hoping to get you rattled up," Rictor said.

"Get him on the phone now," Ranger told him and he held the phone out to him.

He dialed the number and a guy picked up.

"Is it done?" the guy asked.

"Not exactly," Rictor told him and then Ranger took the phone from Rictor and said, "The next time you try something like that I will hunt you down myself," then disconnected.

"Let's go Tank," Ranger said. Then Tank put Rictor down and they left.

"Tank get me home," Ranger told him.

"Yes, sir," Tank said.

When Ranger got home his daughter Michelle was trying to walk toward him.

Ranger bent down on his knees and waited to see if she would make it. She fell down on the carpet. Ranger got up and picked her up and held her then he went to see Steph in the kitchen.

"Hey there," Steph said to Ranger.

Ranger walked up to her and gave her a nice kiss on the lips.

"Well your mood has changed," Steph said.

"Yeah, I found someone who knows who is after you, so we have a lead now," Ranger told her. Then he put Michelle in her jumper by the door.

"So what is going on here?" Ranger asked.

"My mother called and thanked us for inviting them to the party on Saturday," Steph told him.

"She wants to see Ashley," Steph added.

"Maybe this will work babe," Ranger said and then he put an arm around her waist. "Where is Martin?" Ranger asked.

"In the jumper in the living room. I was just going in there to watch some TV. Want to join me?" Steph asked.

"Would love to." Then Ranger picked Michelle up and all three of them joined Martin in the living room for TV.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday morning and Ashley was up and crying. Ranger was holding Ashley trying to get her to calm down. He put his arm to her forehead. He went into the bathroom and got the ear thermometer then he stuck it in her ear. A few seconds later it beeped. 102.4. "Well little one now I know why you're crabby," Ranger said. He put the ear thermometer back and then walked back into the nursery.

"Steph, I think Ashley is sick. She has a fever of 102.4"

"Alright give her some infant Tylenol. Get the humidifier going and we will watch it for an hour if it does not get any better we will call the doctor." Steph told her husband. Ranger put the baby back in her bassinet and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked out of the nursery to his room, picked up his cell phone and called Tank.

"Yo," Tank said.

"I will be working from home today. Ashley is sick"

"Oh poor thing, what can I do?" Tank asked.

"Nothing but thanks for asking," Ranger said and hung up.

"Ranger, if you want to go to work that is fine. I will stay here and keep an eye on her," Steph said to her husband.

"No that is all right I don't mind," Ranger said as he took Steph into her arms. He was just about to kiss her when they heard Martin start to cry.

Ranger put his head on Steph's shoulder.

"I will get him," Steph said to Ranger.

Then Steph wiggled out of Ranger's arms and went to see Martin.

"Ranger, get in here," Steph yelled.

Ranger ran into his son's room and found him on the floor in tears.

"What happened?" Ranger said as he picked up Martin.

"He crawled out of his crib and fell on the floor." Ranger noticed the bump on his son's head.

"I will go check on Michelle," Steph said to him.

"Al right you wise guy let's get you some ice for the bump," Ranger said and then he walked down the stairs with his son in his arms. Then he put some ice on his son's forehead.

"Well, Michelle is fine," Steph told Ranger.

"Well, one out of three is not bad," Ranger said to her.

"I will call their pediatrician and see if we can get them both in today. Will you call Jenna and see if she can come in today?" Steph asked.

"Hi Dr. Brakeman, this is Steph Manoso. I have a problem. I have one kid who is sick and another one with a bump on his head from trying to get out of his crib. Can we come in today for a checkup?" Steph asked.

"Sure, how about in an hour?" the doctor said.

"That would be fine. We will see you then," Steph said.

She hung up her cell and said "In one hour so we better get them ready."

"I will call Jenna right now," Ranger said and then handed Martin over to Steph.

Ranger picked up his cell phone and hit 4.

"Hello," Jenna said in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry to wake you Jenna, but we need you to watch Michelle. Ashley is sick and Martin decided to crawl out of his crib and has a bump on his head so we have to take them to Dr. Brakeman," Ranger said to her.

"No problem I will be there in half an hour," Jenna said and then she hung up.

"Ranger, thank you for Jenna. I love her, she is so great with the kids and Ella really trained her well when it came to cleaning this house and taking care of us," Steph told him.

"Yes, she is great, but Ella will always be number one in my book," Ranger said to her.

Half an hour later, the front door opened and Jenna put her coat in the closet. She then came upstairs to check with Steph or Ranger.

"Hi there," Jenna said as she gave Ashley a small kiss on the head.

"Hey, thanks for doing this," Steph said to her.

"No problem, it's my job," Jenna said.

Ranger looked at the five foot tall sender female who was their maid and nanny for the kids and then walked up to her and said, "Thanks for coming in on short notice."

"No problem, I wasn't doing anything anyway," Jenna told him. Then she went to check on Michelle who was up and trying to grab the railing of the crib.

"Oh no you don't. Your brother just got a bump on the head from trying that stunt," Jenna said as she came up and picked Michelle up and held her. She brought her out to her parents and said, "This one had the same idea that her brother did. But I stopped her."

Ranger just shook his head as he came up and kissed Michelle on the forehead.

Steph came out of the nursery with Ashley all ready to go to the doctor's. Ranger was holding Martin who did not want to stay still.

Ranger put him in his car seat, and then put Ashely in her car seat and they left to see Dr. Brakeman.

When they got to Dr. Brakeman's office Ranger went up to the window, and said "Ashley and Martin Manoso here for Dr. Brakeman."

"All right, have a seat. Someone will be with you in a few minutes," the nurse said.

Ranger said down, and rocked the seat that Ashley was in trying to get her to stop fussing. Martin was in Steph's arms cooing and ahing away with the bump turning a nice shade of blue.

"Ashley and Martin Manoso the doctor will see you now," the nurse said.

The nurse walked them into a rather large room that had rainbows and butterflies on the walls. There was a baby scale where they took Ashley's weight which was nine pounds"Wow you are a big girl huh," The nurse said then she took Ashley's pulse which was good and Respiration which were also good. Then she took Ashely's temp and that was 102.8.

"We gave her some infant Tylenol about half an hour ago," Ranger told the nurse.

"Well Infant Tylenol takes a while to work so it's no surprise that her fever is up. Did you notice her playing with her ears or anything like that?" the nurse asked them both.

"No, she seemed fine except the fever," Ranger replied.

"All right I will have Dr. Brakeman look at her ears. There is an ear infection going around so that is what this might be. Now let's look at Martin. The nurse did the same thing to Martin and weighed him.

"Fifty five pounds you are going to be like your daddy aren't you, you're a big boy."

Ranger just looked at his son and then looked at Steph who was trying not to laugh.

"All right the doctor will be right in." Then the nurse walked out.

"I really hope he does not look like me when he gets older," Ranger said.

"Why not you are great, and in great shape. I am so lucky to have you," Steph told Ranger.

"Babe" he said and then he put Martin down to play with the toys. Ashley was whining a little bit but not as much as she was before.

A few minutes later Dr. Brakeman came in. "Carlos, it is good seeing you again," Dr. Brakeman said and then added "Steph, good to see you too."

"Thanks," Steph replied.

"Now let's look at this one first". Then he picked up Ashley. He looked at her throat, ears, and nose and then said, "This little one has an ear infection. So I will prescribe some antibiotics for her. Now let's look at her big brother." He noticed the bump on his head. He checked his eyes and did a thorough check up on him. "Well if you keep some ice on the bump it will go down in a day or two. Nothing to worry about."

"Well I am glad to hear that," Ranger said.

"Doctor, we are going to throw a party tomorrow afternoon. Is it still safe to do that or should we postpone the party because of Ashley being sick?" Steph asked.

"She should be fine. With the antibiotics so there is no reason to cancel the party," the doctor said.

"Thanks". Then the Manosos walked out of the doctor's office and headed home to rest for the party the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning and Ranger was already up and dressed.

"Babe" then he walked over to Steph's side of the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What?" She said.

"We have to get up and get the house ready for the party today." Ranger said.

"Okay I am up and moving" Stephanie said and then she got out of her nice and warm bed.

She went into the nursery to check on Ashley who was sleeping peacefully. Then she got dressed in a nice skirt and top outfit with black heels. She heard the front door open and then heard

"Steph and Ranger it is just me" Jenna said.

Ranger poked his head downstairs and replied, "Morning Jenna"

Steph walked down stairs with a huge bag of party favors, and asked "Can you help me put these up?"

"Sure thing, I am so excited this is going to be fun. I can't wait to meet everyone." Jenna said to Steph.

"Yeah it should be interesting" Steph told her.

After they got all the decorations up. Ashley woke up crying.

"I have her" Ranger called. He went into the nursery and picked up Ashley. He then came downstairs holding her. She seemed much quieter with her dad.

Three hours later, they were ready for the guests to arrive. When Steph's phone rang

"Hello" Steph said.

"Hey, can I bring a friend to the party?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Who, is it mom?" Steph asked.

"I wanted to invite Angie Morelli" Helen told Steph.

"No Mom you can't bring Angie Morelli over here." Steph said.

Ranger came out and said "Who"

"Mom just yourself, Dad, Grandma Mazer, Valerie, Albert and the girls. Do you understand?" Steph said to her mother.

"Yes" Helen said,

"Good I will see you when you get here." Then Steph hung up her cell phone.

Ranger just looked at Steph and said "Who is Angie Morelli?"

"Joe's Mom" Steph said to her husband.

Ranger shook his head, and said "She does not quit does she?"

"Ranger let's not worry about my Mom today. Let's have fun and enjoy today with our whole family." Steph said to him. Then she kissed him on the lips.

An half of an hour later the doorbell rang. Jenna went to get it.

"Hello" Helen said to Jenna

"We must have the wrong house Frank" Helen said to her husband.

"No this is the right house, this must be Jenna Steph's house keeper and nanny for the kids." Frank told his wife. Grandma Mazur was just staring at Jenna.

"Come on in, you must be Stephanie's parents and grandmother. It is a pleasure to meet you" Jenna said and then added "Can I take your coats?"

"Sure" Helen said to her.

"Mom, I will be right down" Stephanie said to Helen.

"You have a house keeper and nanny" Helen said in shock.

"Yes, mom and she is great. I can't take care of this house and work full time so Jenna helps me out here and I don't want another word about it." Steph told her Mom

"Ashley is with Ranger. If you want to see her." Stephanie told her mother.

"His office is that way just off the living room" Steph said pointed to the living room.

Then Helen walked off to the office to see her newest grandchild.

_  
Next to arrive were the Manoses Ricardo's sister Marcia and her husband Alfonso and his parents Lela and Richard. Then his brother Davis came too.

"Ranger, your mother, father, brother, brother-in-law and sister are here time to stop working." Steph yelled at him.

Ranger came out of the office. Then he hugged everyone. "Now we are just waiting for the men to come and then we are all set." Ranger told everyone.

Helen said, "RangeMen men are coming too?"

"Yes, Mom they are family too and I don't want another word about it." Steph said.

"Steph has she been fed yet?" Helen asked her daughter.

"I have not had a chance to feed her yet." Steph said.

"You might want to she looks hungry." Steph's mom said.

"Alright give me Ashley and I will go up and feed her." Steph said to her.

"Ranger I am going up to feed Ashley" Steph told him

"Alright Babe." Ranger said to her.

"Why don't you feed her down here?" Helen asked.

"No thanks mom" Then Steph went to the nursery.

"Steph does not like breast feeding when there is an audience" Ranger told her mother in law.

"Makes her nervous" Carlos added.

Ranger, Helen, Albert, Frank, and the rest of them heard Ashley bawling.

"Ranger can you come up here please?" Steph said.

"Excuse me I will be right back" Carlos said and then he walked up stairs.

He poked his head into the nursery, "Stephanie"

"She won't take my breast milk, this is the second day in a row" Steph told her.

"Hum well maybe we should call the Dr. if she does not take it tomorrow, but for right now I will get her some formula." Ranger told Steph.

"Thanks" Then Steph buttoned up her shirt. And went down stair with Ashley.

RangeMen had just arrived and the twins were up and everyone was having a great time. Steph walked downstairs and Ranger handed her the bottle. "I thought you were breast feeding?" Steph's mom asked.

"Not now mom" Steph told her and then fed Ashley the bottle.

_  
"Look who we brought with us" Lester said everyone looked to see Ella standing there.

"Ella welcome" Steph said and then she hugged her.

Carlos came up and kissed Ella on the cheek. "And we also brought a dog with us for the twins." Hal said and then he came in with a black lab puppy

"Ranger, look they bought us a puppy." Steph said as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah, I see that thanks a lot you guys" Ranger said as he punched Hal in the arm.

"We thought you would like him" Hal said and then he put the puppy down so the kids could play with him.

"We call him Batman" Lester told everyone.

"Now the party is complete" Bobby told everyone. "Let's eat" Tank said and then everyone sat down in the dining room and ate a great lunch that Jenna had made.

After lunch four cakes were brought out. One chocolate for the twins. Another Pineapple upside down cake that Helen made. One angel food cake with strawberries and then another Boston Cream cake that had Congratulations Ranger on it.

"The guys thought you earned this because of the fact you put your papers in for the Army." Steph told him. "Their idea not mine." Steph added and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks everyone this is great" Ranger said and then they all dug in to desert.

After desert, everyone went in the yard for the pool and the swing set.

Three hours later the party ended and everyone left except for Steph's parents.

"Darling that was a great party. I am so proud of you" Helen told Stephanie. "Ranger does take very good care of you." Helen said. And then she went out to the car.

Steph's mouth dropped.

"Dad"

"I heard baby" Frank said and then he kissed Steph on the top of the head and shook Ranger's hand.

"Well that was a good party" Ranger said as he looked at the three sleepy children that were in the play pins.

"Yes, it was and my mother learned something about us." Steph told her husband and then she kissed him on the lips.

"We wait and see if this new Helen sticks." Ranger said and then he pulled Steph into him and kissed her hard on the lips.

Then he looked to the floor and to the black lab that the merry men gave them. Ranger and Steph named him Batman.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie was working at Rangemen and was in her cubicle when her cell phone went off.

"Hello"

"Steph it your mother, I was wondering if I could see the kids today?" Helen said to her.

"I don't see why not just as long as you do not leave the house and Jenna is there with you." Steph replied to her mother.

"I don't like Jenna, you don't need her." Helen said.

Steph rolled her eyes and then replied "Mom I need her, I can't work full time take care of three kids, a dog and a house by myself."

"Now if you want to visit with the kids Jenna will be with you and that is final and it will be over at our house." Steph told her

"Fine"

"Mom, no Morelli or anyone from Joe's family there just you, Dad, and Grandma Mazur, do you understand?" Steph asked her mother.

"Understood." Helen said.

"Good now let me call Jenna and let her know that you will be there to visit with the kids. I will call you back." Stephanie said to Helen. Then she hung up and called Jenna

"Hello", Jenna said.

"Hi Jenna this is Steph, I am calling to let you know that my parents and Grandmother will be over to visit the kids today. They are not to leave the house with them. They are only there to visit and if they give you a hard time then call me." Stephanie told her.

"Understood, the kids are up so they should be good company for your family" Jenna said

"Good I will talk to you soon" The Stephanie hung up and went to call her mother back.

"Hello" Helen said to her daughter.

"Hi Mom you are all set to visit your Grandchildren, but do not take them out of the house only in the back yard." Steph told her mother.

"Alright" Helen said and then hung up.

Steph swung her chair around and saw Ranger there.

"How long have you been there?" Steph asked her husband".

"Long enough Babe", Ranger said and then kissed her on the lips.

"I hope I am doing the right thing Ranger leaving my mother alone with the kids" Steph told him

"Well, Jenna will be there so she will take care of them. Jenna is just as stubborn as you are so they should be fine." Ranger said and then helped his wife up out of her seat.

"Do you want to go get some lunch Babe?" Ranger asked looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Would love too." Steph said and then they walked to the garage and to the car.

An hour later, Helen and Grandma Mazur were at the house and rang the bell.

Jenna answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Plum and Grandma Mazur the kids are up and are in the living room waiting for you." Jenna said to them

"Thank you" Helen said as she gave a dirty look to Jenna.

Helen picked Michelle up and kissed her on the check then she did the same thing with Martin and Ashley. Jenna went up stairs to finish cleaning Martin's room. Helen followed Jenna up and then locked Martin's door so that Jenna could not get out.

Jenna went to the door and tried to get out. "Great locked, now what?" Jenna asked herself. On the other side of the door, Helen came back down stairs and went through the walk in closets she found a coat for Martin and then a coat for Michelle and one for Ashley too.

"Helen what are you doing?" Grandma Mazur asked her daughter.

"We are taking the kids and are leaving." Helen told her. "I don't not trust Jenna with them." Then she looked at Grandma Mazur.

"I don't think we should do this, there will be bad mojo following you for this" Grandma Mazur said to her.

"Relax everything will be fine now help me" Helen said and then Grandma Mazur helped her and then they walked out of the house with Steph and Ranger's kids.

Jenna heard a car start and said "This can't be good" Then she spotted the emergency phone that was hooked up to Rangemen. She picked it up and it rang.

"Rangemen" Tank said as he answered the phone.

"Tank this is Jenna I am locked in Martin's bedroom and I think Steph's Mom took off with the kids" Jenna told him.

Tank's face went ash white.

"I will call Ranger and Steph hold on Jenna" He put her on hold and dialed Ranger's cell phone.

"Ranger" Steph said,

"It is Tank, Babe I have to answer it"

"Yo" Ranger said.

Steph saw her husband's face went white.

"Steph and I are on our way you meet us there." Ranger said then he closed his cell phone.

"Problem at home Babe we have to go now" Ranger said then he got up left money for the waitress and then they left for their house.

When they got there they saw Tank's SUV but no sign of Steph's parents. Ranger and Steph walked in and saw Tank trying to calm down Jenna and get her to talk to him.

"Jenna what happened?" Stephanie said to her as she knelt down and looked at the distraught Jenna.

I went upstairs for two minutes, and walked in to Martin's room and then I heard the door shut, I tried to get out but it was locked. Then I heard a car start up and drive off.

"I am guessing that your mother took off with the kids" Jenna said.

Stephanie looked at Ranger who was furious.

"Tank stay here and take care of Jenna, Steph lets go to your mother's house first." Ranger said.

In thirty minutes they got to Steph's parents' house. Steph and Ranger walked in the house and Frank got up from the living room. Ranger saw Frank and froze.

"What is going on?" Frank said.

"They are not here Ranger" Steph said to her husband.

Ranger said to Frank "Where is your wife?"

"She is at your house." Frank said.

"No, she not and nether are the kids." Ranger almost yelled at him.

"Ranger calm down." Steph said to him as she walked up to him and touched his chest.

Ranger drew a deep breath.

"Dad we just want the kids back now! Do you have any idea where they could be?" Stephanie asked him

"No, maybe your mother took them out for ice cream?" Frank said.

"Dad, they were not support to leave the house." Steph told him.

"Well you could try Angie Morelli's house they might be there?" Frank said to them.

"Right" Steph said and then went to the car.

"If you hear from your wife have her call us immediately." Ranger told him then he walked out and slammed the door.

They drove in silence to Angie Morelli's house. Once they got there Stephanie knocked on the door.

"Joseph can you please get the door?" Angie told her son. "Sure Mom". Then Joe opened the door to Stephanie and Ranger.

"Joe, what are you doing here? Steph said in shock.

"I am having dinner with my Grandma and my Mother what are you to doing here?" Joe asked them.

"We are looking for my Mother is she in there?" Steph asked him.

"No she is not why? What has she done now? Joe asked them.

Steph turned her head and said to Ranger, "He might be able to help us".

Ranger only shook his head.

"She took the kids and we can't find her." Steph told Joe.

"Wait. She took the kids without permission" Joe said in shock.

"Yes and we are trying to track her down but we can't get a trace on her. It is like she just disappeared." Steph told him.

"Did you call the cops?" Joe asked.

"No we are trying to hand this internally sense it is family that took them." Ranger told him.

"Alright, I will call in a favor or two at the station and have the cops put a bulletin out on her." Joe said. And then added "I will make sure that it remains quiet."

"Thanks Joe" Steph said and then both Ranger and Steph left the Morelli house.

Ranger and Steph went back to their house, to regroup with Tank. When they got in they were greeted with Batman. Steph patted Batman and then she broke down in tears.

"Babe, we will find them they have to be somewhere." Ranger said as he was holding her.

"I want them home, I will never forgive my mother for this she has gone too far this time." Steph said.

Ranger was still holding her when Hal came intothe house.

"Hey boss, we are still trying to locate Helen's car"?

"Thanks Hal, keep looking okay." Ranger told him.

"I am going to put Steph up stairs and then I will be down to help with the search." Ranger said.

"Ranger I want to help." Steph said to her husband.

"Not right now babe, you need to calm down and rest for a little bit. I will let you know if we find something." Ranger said then he left Steph in the bedroom to lay down for a while.

Ranger came back down and saw Hal, Bobbie, Lester, and Tank all there.

"I don't want any stone unchecked. I want every place where Helen can be searched. I want my kids back and I want them back now!" Ranger told them.

"Yes, sir we will continue to look. They have got to stop somewhere because Helen had Grandma Mazur with her as well. So we will find them Boss." Tank told him then the crew went to start to look for Helen, the kids, and Grandma Mazur.

Ranger poured himself a glass of wine and sat down in the living room looking at the toys that were on the floor of the living room.

Meanwhile Helen was driving around with three screaming kids in the back seat and one mother who was in shock.

"Helen, why did you do this Ranger will kill you when he finds you." Grandma Mazur said to her.

"No he won't he will thank me that girl Jenna is no good for me grand kids." Helen told her.

"No good at all, and I will call Steph and tell her that if she wants to see or get back the kids she will have to quit her job and be a regular house wife and fire Jenna. She will listen to me now it is time we go back to our house so Frank can see the kids." Helen said with a smile on her face.

When Helen got to the house she had no idea that Tank was sitting in the SUV waiting for her to come home with the kids. She got out of the car took the twins and Grandma Mazur took Ashley and they went inside.

Tank picked up the phone.

"YO" Ranger said.

"They are there at Helen's house they just arrived what do you want me to do?" Tank said.

"Stay there, I will call Morelli and have him meet me there." Ranger told him.

"Stephanie, wake up the kids are at you mother's house." Ranger yelled up stairs.

"I just had a drink so you have to drive, I will call Morelli right now", Ranger said to Stephanie. All of a sudden Steph's cell phone rang. "Hello Stephanie this is your father, the kids are at our house and they are fine but Ashley won't stop crying.

"She is hungry Dad. I have not fed her dinner yet, because I am still breast feeding her. Ranger and I are on our way to come and get them. Then Steph hung up her phone and then got dressed and went downstairs. They got into the SUV and took off to see Steph's mother and get their kids back.

Morelli answered on one ring.

"Yeah".

"Tank found the kids will you meet us at Steph's parents' house?" Ranger asked Morelli.

"On the way" Morelli said then he hung up and went to the Plum's house.

Once they got there they saw Morelli talking to Tank.

"Stephanie, how are you holding up?" Morelli asked Steph.

"Ashley missed her last feeding. I had to change my top. I want her and my twins back Morelli!" Stephanie said and then she started to walk toward her parents' house. Stephanie just walked in her Mother's house and heard Ashley crying.

Ranger followed her in and then Morelli went in as well.

"Mom where are my kids?" Stephanie yelled to her mother.

"Stephanie they are right here and are fine, see we are in the living room" Helen said.

"I want you to quit your job and get rid of that girl" Helen said and then she stood up to her daughter.

"No Mom, I will not quit my job at RangeMen and I will not fire Jenna and you will not see your grandchildren again unless Ranger and Tank are there with you. You lost your privileges." Stephanie told her. Then she got the kids coats and put them on the kids.

"You are lucky they are not pressing kidnapping charges on you" Morelli said to Helen.

"They could not do that could they?" Frank said as he came into the house.

"Yes, they could actually do that because that is what Helen did." Morelli told Frank.

Ranger packed Martin up and then packed Michelle up and Stephanie took Ashley and packed her up too then they left the Plums house and went back to their own house.

Once Ranger and Steph got the kids back, they got them settled in their bedrooms. Ranger put Martin and Michelle in their room and then went in to see Steph breast feeding Ashley.

"Hey babe how are you doing?"

"Better now, and she is so hungry." Stephanie told Ranger.

Ranger just watched for a few minutes and then left to change for bed. He took off his clothes and put on a pair of boxers. Then he crawled under the sheets to wait for Steph.

Forty five minutes later, Steph crawled in with him.

"Darling those were the longest four hours of my life." Steph told Ranger.

"Agreed Babe, but I think there needs to be some consequences for your mother." Ranger told her.

"Like what"?

"A temporary restraining order to start to make sure that she won't try this again" Ranger said to her.

"I think we might have to do that." Steph said and then she fell asleep in Ranger's arms.

"Goodnight Babe" Ranger said as he was holding her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranger was in his office at Rangemen when Tank knocked on his door.

"It's open" Ranger said.

Tank, Hal and Bobby came in to Ranger's office.

"It's been kind of quiet here boss you got anything you need us to do?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, have a seat I need to talk to you boys" Ranger said and then he handed the letter that Steph just got at work yesterday.

Tank opened the letter and it was block typed letters saying that she was being watched.

Then he handed it to the guys.

"Well there goes our quiet time" Tank said.

"It gets better I got one today, it says keep your family close", Ranger said to them and then tossed the letter to them.

"I have a feeling it is from the dude I spoke to on the phone the other day," Ranger told them.

"I need to find out who that was and you boys are going to help me do that."

"Sure thing Boss." Hal said.

"Good now I am going home for the evening to see my family. I will see you tomorrow morning at work", Ranger said. Then he and the others left the office and Ranger went home.

Ranger walked in to his house and Batman came up to him and Ranger gave him a quick pat and then he heard his mother in law.

"Great just what I need Helen's here. Why now?" Ranger told himself.

"Mom, you have a choice you can see the kids with myself, Ranger or Tank is with you there or you can't see them at all it is your call" Stephanie said to her.

"You can't be serious, me not allowed to see my grandchildren, all I did was take the kids out to my house" Helen said .

"You did that after we told you that they were not to leave the house Helen", Ranger said as he walked in the conversation.

"You think about that, Steph and myself were worried sick about someone taking them and you did that yourself! So now you have to pay the consequences." Ranger told her.

"Well in that I case I will see them while you and Ranger are here then." Helen said and then added "This is so unfair I did not do anything wrong". Then she kissed the kids and then left without another word.

Ranger looked at Steph and then poured himself a glass of wine. "You're home early" Stephanie said to him

"Yes" and then he kissed her on the lips and then walked to the living room.

"What is wrong?" Stephanie asked him.

"I got a letter today saying that I should keep my family close so that is what I intend to do. The kids are coming to work with us tomorrow. Tell Jenna to take the day off" Ranger told her.

"Carlos I am worried we have no clue who this creep is, what are we going to do?" Stephanie said to him

He got up and pulled her into his arms, "Hey I will take care of it, I always do and this won't be different I have Tank, Hal, and Bobby looking into where those letters came from. Now let's not think about that right now. What did you mother want?" Ranger said while he was still holding her.

"She came over to see the kids and tell me that Jenna is bad news. Also that I should quit my job and be a housewife to you." Stephanie said.

"No you are not quitting! I like you working for me and you like it and Jenna cleared my security check so let's let it go." Ranger said and then he kissed her on her neck.

"I got the all clear to have sex again" Steph spoke softly in her husband's ear. Ranger grabbed the baby monitor and led Stephanie to the bedroom up stairs.

He took off her top and then her pants. He took off his belt and then took his clothes off and he joined her in bed, kissed her thighs, and then kissed her breasts and then entered her all she could do was moan and enjoy him. She smiled afterwards. He just held her for a while until she fell asleep then he got up and got redressed and went downstairs to his office to try and get some work done.

While he was in his office when his phone rang, "I know what you did with your wife" Then there was a click.

"Shit" Ranger said and then called Tank at Rangemen.

"Yo" Tank said.

"It happened again this time the creep has my office phone number at the house" Ranger said to him.

"He know what me and Steph was doing a few minutes ago I want his ass Tank" Ranger said.

Got it. I will run a trace on your phone number to see where it came from" Tank said.

"Do you want us to come over?" Tank asked him

"No, I will put the alarm system on right now and then we should wait to see what happens" Ranger told him and then he disconnected with Tank. He then set the alarm and went upstairs to let Steph know about the phone call.

"Steph, sorry to wake you up but we have a problem" Ranger said to her.

"What is wrong now?" She said

"I just got a phone call and we are being watched right now. Time to get the kids we are going to the bat cave for a while." Ranger told her. Steph got up and went to check on Ashley and got her going. Ranger went to get Martin and Michelle ready to go and then they left for the bat cave.

With the kids, Steph and Batman in the SUV they left for the bat cave. Ten minutes later they came to a two story house with a large gate around the yard. It looked a little like the house but it was bigger. Ranger opened the door for Steph and had Ashley and Batman, then Ranger took Martin and Michelle and he entered the security code in the security panel. Stephanie looked into the house and saw that he had done a little work on this house. He had made it child proof along with a room for the twins that was ready and a room for Ashley was ready also.

"Well are you coming in Babe or are you going to stand in the hall the whole time?" Ranger asked her.

She came in and still looked in shock at the place this was definitely his place and his hang out, she felt so bad that she and the kids had to intrude into his privacy like this.

The next day, Ranger loaded the kids and Stephanie into the SUV and then they took off for Rangemen. When they got there Tank was waiting for them. "We got some toys for the kids so they could stay occupied while you and Steph got some work done." Tank told Ranger.

"Good" Ranger said and then he handed Martin to Tank, he had Michelle and Steph took Ashley and they went in to Rangemen.

"We traced your call last night to a pay phone but we need to get the police involved in order to find out who called from the pay phone. We need a warrant so I called in Morelli he is waiting in conference two for you boss."

"Right lets drop off the kids in conference room one and have Lester sit with them for a while, while we talk to Morelli."

When they got to conference room two Morelli was there waiting for them.

"Morelli" Ranger said

"Ranger" Morelli replied.

"I don't believe this I am happily married to Ranger and you two still can't stand to be in the same room together." Steph said out loud.

The two of them just stared at Stephanie. Then she said, "Oh by the way this just came for you Ranger."

Ranger looked at the brown envelope and said "Okay let's see what this is." He opened the envelope and found pictures of him jogging with Stephanie on a trail by their house.

"Okay now I am glad I moved the family to the bat cave" and then he handed the pictures over for Steph to look at. Then she handed them over to Morelli.

Morelli said, "Well with this and the other two letters I say that one of you have a stalker on your hands."

"Perfect, just what we need" Stephanie said and then she went to work in her cubby hole.

"Perfect you want to help us out and find out who this is? Let's see if we can work together and find this creep?" Ranger asked Morelli.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do right now, I will help you." Morelli said and "I will stay in touch, just watch yours and Steph's back" Morelli told him.


	11. Chapter 11

While Steph was working she received a phone call, "I know you are there and your husband will be mine once you are dead." Then she heard a click.

Steph called Ranger on his cell

"Babe" Ranger said to her.

"I need you down here I just got a very wied phone call" Stephanie told him

"I am on my way" Ranger said.

He went to four and then to Steph's cubby, he noticed that she was white and in shock.

He bent down to look her in the eye and very softly he said

"Stephanie what did you hear?"

"I know you are there, and your husband will be mine once you are dead then there was a click" Steph said as she looked Ranger in the face.

"Alright, you are not to go anywhere without me or one of the guys with you" Ranger said.

"Ranger, I think you are the one with a stalker this time" Stephanie told him.

All of a sudden Ranger saw Tank walking up to him.

"What Tank" Ranger said sharply to him

"This just came for you boss" Tank said.

Ranger took another large brown envelope and opened it to see pictures of him playing with the kids out in the yard, and then pictures of her and Ranger getting into the porshe to go out for dinner.

He showed the pictures to Steph and then Steph handed them to Tank.

"Babe, I think you are right, and when I find out who this he or she is they will pay." Ranger told her.

"Tank, Steph just got a phone call I want a trace on her phone and see if the caller id picked anything up like a location where the phone call was made." Ranger told him

"Right boss" Tank said.

"Ranger maybe we should take some time off from work and just lay low for a while?" Steph asked Ranger.

"I am not letting this person get control of the situation Steph. But maybe you should take the kids back to the bat cave for a little bit." Ranger told her.

"No, I am not letting you face this alone. I am staying we will get through this together." Steph said to him.

"Now I am fine let me get back to work" Stephanie told him and then Ranger shrugged his shoulders and both him and Tank left Steph to go back to work.

Two hours later Steph came knocking on Ranger's door.

"yeah" he said.

"Here you go, I found you a bounty, I don't know who you want to send out on this one." Steph said.

Ranger looked at the rap sheet, it was a big one wanted for kidnapping and murder.

"Myself and Tank will go on this one babe." Then he kissed her softly on the lips. And walked out of the office.

He saw Tank coming out of the conference room. "Hey there let's go get a creep" Ranger told him.

"Sure" Tank said.

"Don't forget to put your vest on this guy is bad news" Ranger told him.

"Right lets go" Tank said and then they got into the only SUV that Tank would fit into and they let for the bounty.

They went into downtown Trenton and came onto a little run down shack.

"Well here we go" Ranger said and then he knocked on the door, but the door opened up to gun shots. Both Ranger and Tank ducked for cover. Ranger and Tank both took out their guns and started to shoot back. When the shooting stopped Ranger got up and noticed blood from his arm.

"Shit" Ranger said and then he barged in the shack.

"Bond enforcement" He yelled.

The six foot three guy started to run but Tank rushed him and got him. He put the cuffs on him then dragged him to the SUV.

"Boss are you all right?" Tank asked.

"The punk got lucky and got me in the arm. I need to go to the hospital Tank." Ranger told him.

"all right we will drop him off at the station and the go to the ER" Tank told Ranger.

Four hours later they came back to Rangemen, and Steph saw that Ranger's right arm was bandaged up.

"What happened?" she asked as she came up to her husband.

"The punk got lucky and shot me in the arm" Ranger told her.

"Come on let's get the kids and go to the bat cave, you are done for the day" Steph said to her husband.

"Alright, sounds like a good plan to me" Ranger said. Then they went inside collected the kids and left to the bat cave.

When the got to the bat cave, Batman jumped on Ranger.  
"It is good to see you to boy" Ranger said to him and then petted him for a few minutes. Then Ranger's cell phone rang.

" Yo" Ranger told Tank

"I got hit for on the phone call from Steph's phone it came for a bar on Stark street called One sided Pit."

"Got it, why don't you and Woody go check it out and then we will go from there." Ranger told Tank.

"Yes sir" Then Tank hung up.

Ranger went back to Stephanie who was holding Ashley, Martin and Michelle were on the floor and were rolling around.

"What was that about?" Steph asked.

"They are going to check out a place where that phone call was made from" Ranger said as he sat down next to Steph and kissed Ashley on the head.

"Well I hope they catch this creep and soon" Steph told Ranger.

"Agreed."

Tank and Woody, came into One Sided Pit and then sat at the bar next to a guy in a pair of shorts and top with a baseball cap on.

"We are looking for someone who made a phone call around ten am this morning to Rangemen." Woody said.

The guy at the bar that was sitting next to Tank paid his tab and then all of a sudden got up and started to walk away really quickly.

Woody took two steps and blocked him from leaving the bar.

"All I did was make the call that some woman told me to make. She was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap with tight fitting jeans and a tank top on"

"You are going for a ride with us" Woody said and then Tank got up and all three of them left the bar.

On the way there, Tank drove fast on the corners and then fast on the way to the police station. He drove over bumps very fast and then when they arrived at the station. He called Morelli.

"Yeah" Morelli said.

"we made some progress on the stocker and he is here it is your turn to find out some information" Tank said.

"Right on my way"

Morelli came out of the station and said, "He looks very scared what did you do."

"We just drove him here" Woody said.

"Okay I will see what I can do" Morelli said and then added "Let's go you I am a pussy cat next to these two"

When Morelli got him in to the holding cell. Morelli said, "Now here is how it is going to play out, you are going to tell me everything you know, because I know you did not tell them everything I can see it just as plain on your face and then I will let you go. Or I can have Bruno here deal with you."

The guy took one look at Bruno and gulped.

"I know that that girl's name was Jenna and she was not happy that she had to do this because she liked her job with the couple that she blacked mailed by somebody. That is all that I know honest now please let me go."

Morelli said, "Jenna now it makes sense. As to how those pictures were taken."

He left the guy in the holding cell and went to his cell phone and dialed Ranger.

"Yo" Ranger said.

"It Morelli, I have some good news and some bad news I found out who has been taking the pictures of you and your family but the bad news is that she is being blacked mailed by someone."

"Jenna," Ranger said.

"Yes, it seems that someone has her baby sister locked up somewhere and she is being forced to do this" Morelli added

"Thanks Morelli" Ranger said and then hung up.

"Babe, we have a lead, it seems that Jenna is the one photographing us she is being blacked mailed to do this. We need to go talk to her, time to go home babe." Ranger told Stephanie.

On the way home Ranger called Jenna to meet with them. Ranger beat Jenna to their house. Stephanie was waiting by the door when Jenna knocked on it. Stephanie answered the door.

"Jenna come on in" Stephanie said to her we are in Ranger's office. Jenna walked in and saw Tank, Woody, Hal, and Lester all in Ranger's office with Ranger sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"Have a seat Jenna" Ranger said in an icy tone.

Then he tossed the photos on the table.

"You took these for somebody now I want to know who you took them for." Ranger said.

"I don't have a name, he is tall about Hal's height, and big and bulky like Tank and has a tattoo of a ship on his left arm. He has my sister and told me that if I did not do what he said he would sell her into slavery in china" Jenna said with tears in her eyes.

"Can you get in with him?" Tank asked her.

"yes, he gave me his cell number." Jenna said

"Call him" Ranger told her

"Tell him that I want to meet with him on the lower side of Stark street at the One Sided Bar." Ranger told her.

She got on her cell and told him that, and he said that would be fine at 2pm today" Then she hung up.

"2pm today at One Sided Bar, but you are not going alone are you?" Jenna said.

"No I am not going alone, Tank, Hal, Bobbie, Lester are coming with me and we will get your sister back and then you have to find a new job." Ranger told her. "But for now you can stay here until we get you sister back" Stephanie told her.

"Babe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ranger asked.

"Sure, let me guess you don't want her here" Stephanie said.

"you're right I don't she has a conspirator in a charge now, and I don't want her in the house." Ranger said

"Fine, then you tell her" Stephanie said.

"Tank will bring you back to Jail Jenna, while we get your sister back to you and then you will not comeback." Ranger told her

"fine I am very sorry" Jenna said.

"Tank, take her back to Jail" Ranger said.

"Let's go Jenna" Tank said and then he walked her out of Ranger's house.

At two pm Ranger, Bobbie, Lester, Woody, Hal were there waiting for him. They saw him enter the bar with a 15 to 16 year old girl.

Hel, Lester, Bobbie, moved to the left of him and then Tank and Ranger moved in on the right.

"You have to hand over the girl now it is over, and you lose." Ranger said. He looked at Ranger and punched him in the eye, and then Tank, Bobbie, Lester, Woody and Hal all tackled him and he went down like a ton of bricks. They cuffs on him and they took him out. Ranger said to the girl "You're safe now, we are going to take you home." Then Ranger and the girl walked out of the bar.

Three weeks later Ella was training Tricia who was a former Marine, for the position of Nanny and housekeeper to Ranger and Steph.

Ranger peeked in at Stephanie in the bedroom.

"Hey well what you think of Tricia."

"She seems nice, I hope it works out with her." Stephanie said as she finished getting dressed.

"It will she will be just fine here and the kids will love her" Ranger said and then he walked up and kissed her on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger had a candlelit dinner ready and was waiting for Stephanie when she got in. His parents were going to watch the kids for the evening so Ranger could have a very serious discussion with Steph about his health. He had just finished his physical and he was in perfect health. But he had decided that after Ashley was born that he did not want any more kids. So he talked to the family doctor and was told that he could have a vasectomy done on Monday and by Friday be in perfect health again. Now he just had to break the news to his wife. He knew that would not be easy to do and that she would suggest that she get her tubes tied which was a much bigger deal than getting a vasectomy done. He just had to convince her that this was a better solution in general.

"Ranger, I am home," Stephanie shouted.

"I am in the dining room babe," Ranger shouted back.

Stephanie came into the dining room and saw the candles and dinner and said, "Wow what is all this for?"

"Just thought it would be nice if we had some alone time babe," Carlos said.

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down on it.

"Where are the kids?" Steph asked.

"They are with my parents for the night. This way we can talk without getting interrupted," Carlos told her.

"What did I do?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe, you did nothing," Ranger told her.

"How did your physical go?" Stephanie asked.

"Perfect health that is why I wanted to talk to you. I want to get a vasectomy," Ranger told her.

Stephanie's mouth dropped wide open.

"You want to get a what!" she yelled.

"It is a relatively short procedure babe. I would be back up and normal by the end of the week," Carlos told her.

"No, I will get my tubes tied. I don't want you going under the knife," Steph yelled at him.

"Babe, you would be out of the loop for a week, not to mention the hormonal changes that would occur because of this," Carlos said to her.

"I don't want to have any more kids, and this is the safest route to go. I know that you are on the pill now but the pill is not one hundred percent effective. This is and it is reversible. If I want it reversed it can be. Getting your tubes tied is not reversible," Carlos told her.

"You have really done your research on this," Stephanie told him.

"What about your libido would that change?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"No it would not. I will still be me and I would still be able to have you anytime I wanted. We would not have to be as careful," Carlos said and he got up and pulled her out of the chair. He then took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Well I see that I am going to lose this argument so when can this be done?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

"I made an appointment Monday with our family doctor. I can have Tank go with me if you don't want to," Carlos told her.

"I really don't want to go with you when you have this done, so I guess you better have Tank go with you Carlos," Stephanie said and then she sat down and started to eat her dinner.

Ranger moved back to his side of the dining room table and ate. He had won the argument, but Stephanie was still kind of sore at him so he did not say much until after dinner was done.

After dinner was done, he walked over to her and pulled her out of her chair again, and then kissed her on the lips. She tried to resist it but in the end she put her arms around him and soaked up the kiss. He then picked her up and brought her to their bedroom.

"Ranger are you sure nothing will change?" Stephanie asked as he took off her shirt and started to kiss her breasts.

"I am positive babe." Then he moved on and his hands found her thighs. He took off his clothes and then entered her. She was in heaven and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning was Saturday morning and he woke up to his cell phone going off.

"Yo," he said.

"It's Tank. I got your message that you want to talk to me."

"Yeah, let me get away from Steph. She is still kind of sore at me and I don't what to go through this again with her," Ranger said to him.

He put on his boxers and then went downstairs to his office.

"All right I want you to come with me on Monday morning so I can get a vasectomy," Ranger told Tank.

"Wow are you sure about this boss?" Tank said to him.

"Yeah, I told Stephanie last night and after a little bit of arguing she is somewhat for it now. But once I am back to normal in a week she will have no more complaints," Carlos told him.

"Will you be out of work and if so for how long?" Tank asked him.

"Nope I can go right back to work on Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how I am feeling. I want to take Monday off so I can have that day to myself. I don't want any more kids and this is the only sure way to do it. It is safer for me to get this done then for Steph to have her tubes tied," Ranger told him.

"I will go with you if you are sure this is what you and Stephanie want Ranger. How come Steph is not going with you?" Tank asked.

"She is not in favor of this, but I convinced her it is the safest way for permanent birth control." Ranger told Tank.

"Okay what time on Monday?"

"9am in my doctor's office. The appointment is already made," Ranger told him.

"Well do, I will pick you up at 8:30am boss." Then Tank hung up.

Ranger blew out a deep breath and heard Stephanie behind him.

"Was that Tank?" Steph said.

"Yep and he is willing to go with me," Ranger told her as he turned around and faced her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Carlos?" Stephanie asked him as she moved closer and slid into his arms.

"I am positive about this. It will be all right Stephanie a quick 30 minute procedure nothing to it," Ranger said and then kissed her on the head.

"All right, you have my support but I still don't like it," Stephanie said.

"You will love it a week from now," Ranger said and then he went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Stephanie watched him go upstairs and then into the bedroom. She was just about going to join him when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and it was her mother in law.

"Hi there Martha," Stephanie said as she saw her mother in law holding Ashley.

"I forgot you were dropping them off right about now, come on in," Stephanie said.

"Are you all right Stephanie?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I just had an argument with Carlos last night and it is still a little raw," Steph answered.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked.

"Yeah I would but I don't want to make it worse so I won't," Stephanie said as she looked upstairs.

"Let's go get Michelle and Martin. They are waiting in the car," Stephanie said and then she walked out to the car to get the twins.

Martha followed her out and said "Okay my son is inside. What is going on?"

"He wants to get a vasectomy on Monday morning and I am worried," Stephanie told her.

"Oh sweetheart I won't worry about that. When my husband got one it was no big deal. He did not change at all and we were both very happy after it was done," Martha told her.

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, now don't worry about it," Martha said to her. Then they went back in the house.

"Hi Mamma," Carlos said as he came down the stairs and took Michelle from his mother's arms.

"I am just dropping off the kids, and I will talk to you soon." Then she left.

"That was odd even for her," Carlos said as he took Michelle and put her in the living room.

"Anyway good morning babe," Ranger said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." Then she replied with a kiss of her own.

"I am sorry about last night I was just in shock that you sprung it on me like that," Stephanie told him.

"It is okay," Ranger told her.

"I am going into the office for a while I will see you soon." Then Ranger left for the office.

On Monday morning Stephanie was up at the crack of dawn. "I know I told him that I would not go but I should be there for him. For better or worse," Steph said to herself.

Ranger rolled over to an empty space and woke up. He sat up in bed and saw her by the fireplace.

"Babe," Ranger said as he got up and put his arms around her.

"Carlos, I want to go with you. You would do the same for me," she said and turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. He lifted her up and put her on the bed. He looked at the clock and then said, "We have time," and then he slipped her nightgown off. Then he slipped his boxers off and then they had sex one more time before Ranger's procedure.

Two hours later

Ranger woke up with Steph by his side. "Babe, it is time to get ready to go. Are you sure you want to go with me?" Ranger asked his wife.

"Yes, are you sure you want to do this?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Yes, I am babe." Then he got up and put a pair of sweatpants on with a black t shirt.

Steph was the next one up and getting dressed when the front doorbell rang. Ranger went downstairs to get the door. Tank was leaning against the doorway.

"Morning boss, you ready to go," Tank said.

"Yes, just wait a couple of minutes until Steph is ready. She decided to come with me. I hope you don't mind," Ranger said.

"Not at all," Tank said to him.

Steph came downstairs and was ready.

"All right let's get this done," Stephanie told him.

Then Tank, Ranger and Stephanie went to Ranger's physician's office.

They arrived and were in a nice office where there was coffee and some cheese snacks for the patients. Ranger walked up to the window and said "Carlos Manoso here for a 9 am procedure."

"The doctor will be right with you Mr. Manoso," a nurse said and then Ranger went to have a seat and he took Steph's hand and held it for a little while.

"Alright Mr. Manoso we are ready for you," the nurse said.

Ranger took Steph's hand and kissed it. Then he left to go to the exam room. Tank sat down next to Stephanie.

Ranger took off his sweatpants and laid down on the exam bed. They put a sheet over his legs when he was in the stirrups.

"Just to let you know Carlos you will not be able to father anymore children once this is done," Doctor Bozeman said.

"I know that. I have four now and I don't want any more so let's just do this okay doctor," Ranger told him.

"Okay I am going to give you a local anesthetic now that will make your scrotum go numb so I can do the work." Then the doctor inserted a needle and gave Ranger the anesthetics.

"Okay how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Numb," Ranger said to him.

"Good then we are ready to start," the doctor said.

The doctor took a scalpel and made two small incisions on each side of his scrotum. Then he brought each vas deferens to the surface for the vasa deferential to be cut. A small piece was cut off and then it was cauterized.

"We are all done Carlos," the doctor said.

"Thanks Doctor Bozeman," Ranger said.

"Now just relax until the anesthetic wears off. I will go update your wife." The doctor said and then he walked out of the room.

"Well, it is done," Ranger said to himself.

"Mrs. Manoso your husband's procedure is done without any problems. He will need a week to recover but then he can do everything that he did before," Dr. Bozeman said to her.

"Thank you doctor," Steph said as she went to sit down and waited until he was able to leave.

An hour later

Ranger came out of the exam room and went into the waiting room. He saw Steph and Tank there waiting for him.

"Let's go home," Ranger said as he took Steph's hand.

Ranger opened the door to the SUV for Steph and she got in then Ranger got in. Tank got into the driver's seat and drove them home.

"Thanks for keeping Steph company Tank," Ranger said.

"And thank you for coming babe," Ranger said and then he kissed her.

"You're welcome," Steph said to him.

"Here you go home sweet home," Tank said. Ranger got out and then helped Steph out of the SUV.

They watched Tank leave and then they went into the house.

"Let's get you to bed so you can rest Carlos," Steph said and then Stephanie helped Ranger back to bed to rest.

"Steph come here and let me hold you for a while," Ranger told her.

Steph joined her husband on the bed and just folded into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranger just walked in the door to the house when he heard Helen trying to convince Stephanie to become a house wife again.

"No mom I will not be a house wife I like working and Tricia is great with the kids."

"I was right about Jenna though, she was not to be trusted is that why she is not here now." Helen asked her.

"Jenna had some problems and could not work here anymore. Tricia is an ex-marine so she knows a little more about Ranger's life style. Which is a good thing" Stephanie.

"Now how is grandma Mazer doing is she feeling better?" Stephanie asked.

"No she is not" Helen said

"I want to take her to the hospital, but she refuses" Helen said to Steph

"I was hoping that you can try to convince her to go. She listens to you." Steph's mom said to her daughter

"I can try, but you know how stubborn she is." Steph replied to her mother.

"Just as stubborn as two other people I know" Ranger said and then he kissed his wife. "Now let's go see Grandma Mazer" Ranger said as he picked up the keys to the SUV.

"He is not going with us." Helen told her daughter

"Well I am not going without him mom." Steph said, "Besides Grandma Mazer loves Ranger and would do anything for him so he comes with us or I am not going." Stephanie told her.

"Fine he can come if you think it will help" Helen said

"I know it will, we will meet you there at the house" Stephanie told her and then Helen walked out of the house.

Steph looked at Ranger and said, "This should be fun, let's go Batman"

"Right"

When they got to Steph's parent's house, Steph noticed that Valerie was there with the girls.

Steph and Ranger walked in to the house and the girls came up to them.

"Hi Uncle Ranger and Aunt Steph look at me I am a horse" Mary Alice said .

Lisa said, "You are always a horse."

"Hi girls where is grandma Mazer?" Stephanie asked.

"She is up stairs" Mary Alice said.

"Ranger" Steph's dad said and then held his hand out.

"Hi Frank" Ranger said and grabbed his hand.

"Now that is done, let's go see Grandma Mazer" Steph said as she moved up stairs.  
_

Stephanie knocked on Grandma Mazer's door and heard nothing. She opened the door and saw Grandma Mazer on the bed just lying there. She looked ash white.

"Ranger" Steph said.

Ranger check for a pulse. "She is alive but barley"

"I calling it in" Ranger hit 911. The ambulance was here in five minutes and came in the house. "Upstairs" Ranger said. Steph had Grandma's purse and was just looking at her Grandmother in shock and in tears.

The crew from the ambulance put her on the gurney and said where to

"St. Vincent's I will have a crew meet you there" Ranger said. Then he made another call to Bobbie.

"Bobbie I need you to meet us at St. Vincent's Steph's grandmother is sick very badly."

"on the way boss" Then there was a click.

"Let's go babe" Ranger said as he took her hand they walked down the stairs.

"where are you taking her?" Steph's mom asked.

"St. Vincent's" the EMT said.

"No I want her at St Lewis" Helen said

"Mom she can get better care at St. Vincent's" Steph told her.

"You are her granddaughter, I am her daughter it is what I want not you and I want her at St. Lewis" Helen yelled at Stephanie and then she slapped her daughter across the face.

The girls looked in shock at what their grandmother just did.

"Helen" Frank yelled.

Valerie just looked very afraid.

Ranger saw what happened and was by Steph's side in 2 second flat. "Helen don't you ever hit her like that again" Ranger said in an icy tone

"Fine St Lewis it is" Steph said with tears in her eyes and then she left for the SUV

Ranger followed her and called Bobbie, "change of plans meet us at St. Lewis"

"Right boss" Bobbie said and then Ranger hung up.

"Steph let me have a look." Ranger said as he took her face in his hands.

He saw the red mark on her face from her mother's slap. "When we get to the hospital I want you checked out babe. By Bobbie. Your mother is not going to let any of us near her once she is in the hospital."

"I am really worried Ranger" Steph told him.

"I know but for now that is nothing we can do, we need to get to the hospital so let's go" Ranger said and then he started the SUV and they took off.

When they got to the hospital, they found their party already talking to the doctor.

"Well, she is very sick and we will have to take it day to day I think it is the flu or phenome." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Helen said.

"mom we heard, but if you let Bobbie take a look at her, we would have a better diagnosis." Steph said.

"No, none of those thugs are going near her." Helen said.

"They are not thugs Helen, they work for me" Ranger told her.

"Then you are a thug too" Helen said and then added "Steph dinner Friday evening please be there." Helen said to Steph.

"We will think about it." Stephanie said to her mother.

"if there is nothing else we can do, we will get out of your hair" Steph said and then her and Ranger left with Ranger's crew dragging behind.

"Babe let Bobbie look at your face." Ranger said.

"Okay, it not bad it just stings a little" Steph said

Bobbie looked at her face and said "Here take this ice pack"

"Thanks" then she put it on her face and Ranger and Steph drove home.

Once they got home Stephanie broke down and started to cry. Ranger came up to her and just held her. He wished he could take her up stairs and make love to her, but it had only been three days after his operation so he had to wait a little longer. So for now he just held her and tried to calm her down.

"Well I was going to take you out to eat on Friday but if you want I will take you to your mom's house for dinner." Ranger told her and then he wiped more tears away from her face.

"Dinner at my mom's might be better, try to smooth things over with her." Stephanie said to him.

"Okay dinner at your mom's it is then" Ranger told her.

"Now how about we go to bed" Ranger said to her.

"Okay lets go to bed" Stephanie said and then they walked up to the bedroom and to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranger was in Dr. Bozeman's office waiting to be seen for his follow up apt. Five days ago he got a vasectomy and he was waiting for the final word on when he could have sex again. He had spent an enormous amount of time in the gym trying to control some raging hormones that he has had this past week. Not trying to avoid Stephanie on purpose but trying to avoid having sex with her was a lot harder then it looked.

Dr. Bozeman came in and said, "Well Carlos how has things been going."

"Good, except I have been avoiding my wife due to hormones." Carlos told him.

"Yeah, that happens but your hormone levels will come down to normal once your body adjusts to the changes. Now let's have a look"

Meanwhile at Rangemen, Steph was in her cubby when her phone rang.

"Hello" Stephanie said.

"It is your mother, just making sure that you are coming over tonight for dinner."

"Yes, mom we will be there. Now how is Grandma Mazur doing?" Steph asked.

"Not so well, she died late last night." Helen told her.

Steph blew out a deep breath as tears rang down her eyes.

"She gone," Steph said

"Yes and I need you here for dinner to help me with plans" Helen told her.

"We will be there mom" Stephanie said and then she hung up.

She put her head on the desk and cried.

Tank was hearing her cry as he was walking past her office.

"Steph" Tank said as he walked up to her.

"Grandma Mazur just died late last night" Stephanie said to Tank.

Tank pulled her up off the chair and hugged her for a while, and said, "Let's go I am taking you home. I will tell Ranger when he comes in from his dr's apt." Tank said.

Stephanie grabbed her purse and let Tank drive her home.

Once Stephanie got home, she saw Tricia with the kids. Steph walked up and kissed the kids on the top of the heads and then went up to the bedroom and cried some more.

Tricia asked "What happen did Ranger get hurt?"

"No Steph's grandmother Mazur past away last night" Tank said and then he left the house to get back to Rangemen.

When Tank pulled in to the Rangemen parking garage, he saw Ranger walking to the elevator.

"Hey wait a minute, before you go down there you need to know that I just dropped Stephanie off at home, because Grandma Mazur passed away late last night." Tank told Ranger.

Ranger closed his eyes, and said "We could have helped her if Helen would have just let us."

"Yeah, I know boss," Tank told her.

"Alright I will be off grid for the rest of the day and possible the next few days. You take care of things here" Then Ranger turned around and left for home.

He pulled into the garage in record time came in to the kitchen and saw Tricia making some tea for Stephanie.

"Here I was going to bring this up to her, but it will be better if you do." Tricia said to Ranger.

"Thanks, how is everything here?" Ranger asked.

"Quiet I am not sure the twins know what is going on." Tricia told Ranger.

"They probably don't but they will someday." Ranger said to her as he looked at his twins sitting in their high chairs. He also saw Ashley in her bouncer he kissed the kids and said

"I better go up and check on Steph" Then he took the tea and went up to their bedroom.

Ranger opened the door and put the tea on the bed side dresser. "Steph, I am so sorry" and then he laid down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Ranger she is gone, the kids won't know their Great Grandmother like Mary Alice and Lisa do." Steph said and then she clung to him.

"No, they won't babe, but we will do what we can so they can get to know all their grandparents." Ranger said to her.

"I brought you some tea" Ranger told her.

"I want some wine" Steph said.

"Steph you are still breast feeding Ashley you can't have wine yet" Ranger said to her.

Steph just started to hit Ranger's hard chest with her fists. "Babe you are going to hurt yourself now stop that" Ranger said and took her arms and looked at her face. He wiped her eyes with his fingers and then gave her a long kiss on the lips.

After she had calmed down a little bit, Ranger got on his cell phone and called Bobby.

"Yo" Bobby said.

"Hey can you come down to the house I need you to give Steph something to calm down." Ranger said.

"I don't want anything I am still breast feeding" Steph said to Ranger.

"And Bobby knows that so he won't give you anything that will hurt Ashley but you need to calm down and sense I can't calm you down you are getting something" Ranger told her.

"I am on my way" Bobbie said and then hung up.

"Thanks for coming so quickly" Ranger told Bobbie.

"She is up stairs" And then Ranger and Bobbie went into the master bedroom. Ranger came up to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Babe, Bobby is here and he is going to give you something to help you relax for a few minutes." Ranger said.

"How do you want to do this?" Ranger said.

"I just need her arm, and I will inject her with a sedate." Bobbie said

Ranger lifted her arm and pulled up her turtle neck sleeve. Bobby filled a Synge, and then injected the needle into her arm. Then took it out and got rid of the needle.

"There that should start to work in a couple of minutes. It not much so she won't be completely out of it, but it will take the edge off and calm her down." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby I will walk you out." Ranger told him and then they let Steph sleep for a little while.

When Ranger got downstairs, his cell phone rang

"What" Ranger said.

"Don't what me, I want to talk with my daughter." Helen said to Ranger.

"Sorry she is not available right now, if you want to talk to someone it will be me" Ranger told her.

"I wanted to make sure she is going to be there for dinner tonight." Helen said and then added "And I wanted to see my grandchildren too tonight."

"I am not sure about your grandchildren, but we will be there." Ranger told her.

"I did not invite you!" Helen shouted at him.

"Too bad, Steph is trying to calm down right now so I am not leaving her side today or tonight. So you are stuck with me too." Ranger said.

Bobby just looked on and said "Oh boy the mother in law"

"Fine, just remember she is my daughter and is your responsibility." Then Helen hung up.

"That woman, is a bitch" Ranger said out loud.

"How come she is like that way to you?" Bobbie asked his boss.

"I don't know but I hate her and she hates me" Ranger said and then he showed Bobby out the door.

When he got back in he went to see Steph who was sound asleep on the bed. So he decided to try to get some work done so he went to his office.

When he got there, he sat at his desk and tried to work but could not concentrate so he went to spent time with the kids.

By five o clock he decided to wake Stephanie up. He went upstairs and went to the bedroom and entered he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. He came over to her and put an arm around her. She just sat next to him. "Hey there Babe, time to get ready to go to your mom's house." Ranger said.

"You are going to be there with me right?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course I am" Ranger said. And then he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"All right, let me get changed and then we will go" Stephanie said and then she walked to her walk in closest and chose some blue jeans and a tight fighting turtleneck. Ranger changed into some slacks and a nice tan shirt that he slipped over his head. After they were ready, they went down stairs, "Are we bringing the kids?" Stephanie asked.

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow depending on how things go." Ranger said. Then they got in the porches and left for Steph's mom house.

Thirty minutes later at six o'clock they arrived there. Steph looked at the house, "I can still picture her there waiting at the door for me to come in on Fridays" Stephanie said out loud.

"Babe" Ranger said and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on let's get this done" Ranger told her.

They walked in the house and Steph's mom was out the kitchen to greet them.

"Hi there where are my grandchildren?" She asked.

"They are at home, we thought it would be better to leave them there tonight." Ranger said.

"Oh while their cousins are here and wanted to play with them." Helen said to Ranger.

"Maybe some other time, right now we have work to do." Ranger told her.

Frank came out to greet them.

"Hi there, Ranger" Frank said as he held out his hand.

"Hi sorry about Grandma Mazur" Ranger said.

"So are we. Hi baby" Frank said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I can always have more grandchildren" Helen said.

"Yeah, Valerie and Albert can always give you more" Stephanie said.

"You and that man there can too." Helen said to Steph.

Stephanie looked at Ranger and he just shook his head.

"Mom we can't give you any more grandkids because Carlos got a vasectomy." Stephanie said.

Steph's mom came over and slapped Ranger in the face and then punched him in the gut. He just stood there and took her hand and said, "Nobody hits me" Then Steph came up and said, "Easy Ranger let her go."

"Fine" Ranger said coldly.

"You are nothing but a thug and a mobster and if I could take your children away from you I would." Helen yelled.

"Mother stop that this instant" Stephanie yelled at her and then Steph slapped her across the face.

"We are not here to fight with you we are here to help you." Stephanie told her.

"I know you are upset about Grandma Mazur but that is no reason to take it out on Stephanie and Ranger." Frank said, "Not stop this nonsense of having more grandchildren.

"Steph I am sorry, but you would have been much better off with Morelli as a husband instead of him." Helen said and then she had a drink of wine.

"I think we are done here." Stephanie said and then she took Ranger's hand and they left the house.

"Helen what did you do?" Frank asked her.

"I only spoke the truth Frank" Helen said to her husband.

Mary Alice and Lisa looked on in shock.

Valerie was quiet the whole time and just looked on with an open mouth.

"I like Ranger he takes good care of Stephanie" Frank said and then added "And you just treated him like a piece of garbage."

Frank then walked out of the house.

Ranger and Steph got in the porches and then Stephanie said, "I know that part of it is that she is upset about Grandma Mazur but I think we better get a restraining order on her"

"She just threaten to take our children away from us and she was way too violent. She should not see our children at all" Stephanie said to Ranger."

"Agreed we go to the court house now, and get one" Ranger said. "We will need reinforcements so I am calling Morelli and ask him to come and testify as to what happened the night Helen took the kids"

Morelli answered on the first ring

"You are becoming a bad habit Manoso" Morelli said.

"I know but I need your help, I need you to testify as to what happened a week ago when Helen took the kids. I want a restraining order against her." Ranger added.

"I will meet you at the court house I believe Judge Talbot is on tonight" Morelli said and then hung up.

"He will meet us there." Then Ranger and Stephanie left to the court house.

An hour later

Ranger, Stephanie, and Morelli walked out of the court house and Morelli had a restraining order to deliver to Helen Plum.

"Manoso and Steph go home and try to get some rest, I will deliver the restraining order to Helen"

Then Morelli and Ranger shook hands and went their separate ways.  
_

Joseph Morelli knocked on Helen Plum's door.

"Hi Joseph how are you? Helen said.

"This is not a social visit Helen, I have to give you this. It is a restraining order you can't go within 25 feet of Carlos Manoso, Stephanie Manoso, or the kids if you do you will be arrested on sight."

She took the restraining order and said,

"Just wait until you mother hears this." Helen yelled at him and then slammed the door shut.

"That went well" Joe said and then he left.

He called Ranger

"It is done" Joe said to Ranger.

"Thank you, I owe you one" The Ranger hung up.

He went over to Stephanie who was crying once again on their bed.

"It done babe, she can't touch us" Ranger said to her.

"I don't think this will stop her." Stephanie said and then she kissed Ranger. Ranger then took her in his arms and made love to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Ranger was working in his office at home when Stephanie came in.

"Hey darling can I talk to you for a second?" Steph asked her husband.

"Of course what do you want to talk about?" Carlos asked her.

"I was thinking of taking a few weeks off from work and staying home with the kids." Steph said to Carlos.

"They are getting so big and I don't want to miss anything else and I really miss them a lot when I am not with them, so I want to take a few weeks off and try being a normal house wife for a little while" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie Michelle Manoso are you sure about this? "Carlos asked in shock.

"Yes, maybe this way we would get less threats too." Steph said.

"All right I will give you a temp leave of absence, so you can try this if you really want to." Carlos said to her.

"Thanks" Stephanie said to him and walked over behind the desk and kissed him.

"No problem" Carlos said and then shook his head in shock.

A couple of hours later, Carlos walked out of his office with Steph's temp leave of absence forms.

"I need you to sign these." Carlos said.

"Rangemen granted you two months of leave of absence. So you can stay here and be a normal house wife. Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlos asked her.

"Yes, I am Carlos, I just feel like right now I am missing so much of our children's lives. That I want to be part of it more." Stephanie said to him.

"All right sign here" Carlos pointed to the line. Stephanie then signed it.

"I will miss you at the office especially our rendvoes." Carlos told her and then kissed her behind the ear. And then added, If you want I can have Tricia take a couple of months off so you can really get the feel of being a real house wife." Carlos add.

"I would like that" Stephanie told him.

"All right send her to my office and I will tell her that tomorrow she is taking a two month vacation." Carlos added and shook his head.

"I can't believe she wants to do this" He said.

"I heard that" Stephanie told him.

Tricia knocked on Carlos door.

"It is open" Carlos said.

"You wanted to see me?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, Steph is going to take some time off from work and my guess it is that it has to do with everything going on, so why don't you take a couple of months paid leave on us and we will keep you up dated." Carlos said to her.

"Sure, good there are some things that I wanted to do anyway" Tricia said.

"All right I will keep you posted" Carlos said and then Tricia left.

Carlos came back out and said "Well Tricia took that well and do you want to tell me what this is all about." Carlos said as he pulled out a chair for Steph in the dining room.

"I just want to be home with the kids right now that is all, and I don't know what to do about the funeral I want to go but we can't break the restraining order." Stephanie told him.

"Let me make a couple of calls and see what I can work out." Carlos told her.

"Frank, it is Ranger, is there any chance that you could get there a little early so Steph can say good bye to Grandma Mazur?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I can I would be happy to do that for her." Frank said.

"It would just have to be you and not Helen" Carlos told him.

"I know that I will see you at five o clock tonight" Frank said.

"Great see you then" Carlos said.

Then he hung up his cell.

"Your father will meet us at the funeral home at five o clock tonight." Carlos told her.

"Okay, I want to bring the kids so they can say good bye too" Stephanie told him.

"All right we can do that" the Carlos walked up to Stephanie and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you want to go up stair for a while" Carlos asked.

"Not right now Darling but thanks for asking." Stephanie said.

"Alright the offer is always open" Carlos said as he traced a finger down her neck.

At four o'clock they were getting ready to go to the funeral home so the family could say goodbye to Grandma Mazur. Ranger was trying to put a tie on Martin, but he would not stay still.

"Listen little man, I know you don't like this but it has got to go on. Now stop it and let me get this on you" Carlos said to his son.

His son stopped waving his arms and let Carlos put the tie on him.

After he was done Carlos went to check on Michelle and saw Stephanie slipping a dress over Michelle's head. "Girls are so much easier to take care of then boys." Ranger said as he kissed Michelle's head.

"Now to get Ashley and then us ready to go." Carlos said and then he walked with Steph to their bedroom.

Carlos chose a pink flowered dress for Ashley and then shoved it over her head. Then chose some black slip on shoes with white socks and left her in her crib for a while. "Now to get us ready to go." Carlos said and then he left her and went to change.

He saw Steph in a Black slip on dress with black heels. Carlos walked up to her and kissed the back of her neck as she was putting some perfume on. "I am trying to get ready here." She said. "I know and I have something for you." Carlos said. Then he walked over to the safe and took out a jewelry box.

"here I was saving this for a special occasion but I think this will look good with that dress." Then Carlos handed her the box.

She opened it and found a necklace with a heart on it. She opened the heart and it had pictures of the kids and one of Ranger.

"It is beautiful can you help me put it on?"

"Absolutely" Then Ranger did the clasp and it fell down to the nape of her neck. She looked in the mirror and said, "I love it thank you" and then she got up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Babe we are going to be late, if you do that again" Carlos said.

"Right, we better finish getting ready." Stephanie said.

Carlos picked out black slacks and then a gray sweater to where with black dress shoes.

After they were already, they piled the kids into the car and took off for Stiva's Funeral home so Stephanie could say goodbye.

They arrived right at five oclock and they got the kids out of their carriers and went in to Stiva's. They saw Frank sitting in one of the chairs. He came up to them and gave the kids a quick hug and a kiss and then he kissed Stephanie and shook Carlos's hand.

"Hi baby how are you doing?" Frank asked her.

"I am doing alright, I miss grandma Mazur a lot and I took some time off from work so I could be with the kids." Stephanie said to him.

"Really well I guess that is good" Frank said to her.

"Is it going to be an open or closed casket dad?" Stephanie said.

"Open would you like to see her one more time?" Frank asked her.

"Yes," Steph said

And then frank opened the casket. Stephanie cried a little bit.

"babe," Ranger said and then put a free hand around her waist.

Frank had taken Martin from Ranger and was holding him. Martin reached his hand down to Grandma Mazur's face and touched it.

Stephanie broke down again.

"What time is the funeral tomorrow morning?" Ranger asked.

"10 am" Frank said.

"So if I brought Stephanie and the kids there around 1pm could you get away and meet us at the grave site?" Ranger asked his father in-law

"Sure can and I will be there at 1pm" Frank said.

"Good, babe we have to go now people are starting to come in for calling hours." Ranger said.

"Bye daddy" Steph said and then kissed him on the cheek.

Then the Manoso left the funeral home.

The next day Steph and Ranger went to the grave site at one pm to see the grave of Grandma Mazur. Stephanie was by Ranger side and being held by him she was still very upset.

Frank showed up a few minutes after one pm.

"Hi" Frank said as he gave Steph a hug.

"Pretty grave stone" Stephanie said, grandma Mazur would have like it." Stephanie added.

"Where are the kids?" Frank asked.

"At home with Tricia and when you want to see them you just call us and one of us will be there so you can visit with them daddy." Stephanie said.

"Thanks sweetie" Frank said.

" I know that you have had a rough couple of weeks and I am sorry about your mother acting the way she is." Frank said to them.

"So are we" Ranger said, "But I have to put the kids and Stephanie first and that is what I did so I am not sorry about the restraining order." Ranger said.

"I am not sorry about that either" Frank told them. And then added "But I would not put it past Helen to try something so she could see them so be on your guard." Frank then added and then he left.

"Babe we should get back to the kids" Carlos said to her.

"Alright bye grandma Mazur I love you" Then Stephanie and Ranger walked off and went home to the kids.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey darling, can I talk to you for a second?" Steph asked her husband.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Ranger asked her.

"About me going back to school to major in criminal justice, I would be a better asset at Rangemen if I did that," Steph said to her husband.

"Hum, that is a big change Steph," Ranger said.

"Less time with me, and the kids lots of studying and traveling to campus but it would help out Rangemen too by having someone have a BS in Criminology. Where would you go?" Ranger asked.

"The College of St Dalton has a BS degree program in Criminology. I have an application right here." Then she handed him the application.

Carlos looked it over and said, "Well if you really want to do this then it is okay with me. We have the money for you to go back to school so I don't see anything wrong with it," Ranger said.

"You mean it, I can!" Steph said.

"Yeah Babe, I think it is a good idea," Ranger said to her and then came over and pulled her out of her seat and kissed her.

"Well go fill out that application so you can get in there and get this degree," Ranger said and then he pushed her out of his office with a slap on her butt.

Two weeks later

Steph was picking up the mail when she noticed a big fat envelope from The College of St Dalton. Ranger was working at Rangemen so she would have to call him there. She went into the house and saw Tricia cleaning the kitchen from the morning activities.

"Is that from the College of St Dalton?" Tricia asked.

"Yeah, I am kind of nervous about opening it. What happens if I don't get in?" Stephanie asked her.

"You will try a different school," Tricia said. "Now open it," Tricia added.

Steph took the letter opener and opened it. She saw a lot of financial aid paper packages, on campus forms and an admissions letter. She read it two or three times and could not believe it. She got in!

"Well, what does it say?" Tricia asked.

"I am accepted as a full time student at the college of St Dalton," Steph said and then she got on the phone right away with Ranger.

"Hey babe," Ranger said.

"I got accepted to the College of St Dalton as a full time student. I can still work at Rangemen part time while I am in school and help out here at the house," Steph said ecstatically.

"I'm really proud of you babe. Why don't we go out tonight and celebrate the good news?" Ranger asked her.

"I would love to Darling," Steph told him.

"Good wear something nice" Ranger said and then he hung up.

He said to himself, "Well things are not going to be the same now I will have to have a meeting with everyone including Stephanie here at Rangemen before the semester starts."

Tank came in and knocked on the door. "Hey boss want to catch some bad guys with me?"

"Sure, let's go " Ranger said.

Ranger was waiting with Tank in the SUV. He had the folder of the prep who was wanted for jailwalking, and indecent exposure.

"Not major charges, he could have gone to court and gotten a fine, but no he decided to skip bail," Ranger shook his head.

"I don't get people," Tank said as he looked at Ranger.

"Yeah I know," Ranger said.

"Looks like we found him," Tank said. "And looks like he is in his birthday suit again."

"Great, let's go get him," Ranger said and then he got out of the SUV. He walked over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy started to run. "Why do they always have to run?" Ranger asked and then started after him. Ranger tackled him and placed the cuffs on him with the help of Tank they lifted the 330 lb guy up and then brought him to the station.

A lot of people came out of building and started to stare at the sight of this naked guy who was 330 lbs. in handcuffs with these two big guys.

Morelli was waiting at the station when the Rangemen SUV truck pulled in.

"We got a live one for you," Tank said.

Then he opened the door. And the guy fell out of the SUV onto the ground somehow he had managed to get out of his seat belt.

"Oops, now he did he do that?" Ranger asked Tank.

"I don't know, but we better get him up." Then both Tank and Ranger picked up the 330 pound perp and brought him into the jail and collected their body receipt slip. They left the station and went back to Rangemen. Ranger looked at the time and saw it was time for him to go home and change for dinner with Steph.

"Night Tank," Ranger said as he got into his SUV and headed home.

Ranger pulled into the garage, and then went inside. He saw the kids in their high chairs being fed.

"Hi Tricia, how are things?" Ranger asked.

"Good, Stephanie has been on cloud nine all day she is waiting for you upstairs" Tricia said.

"Okay, heading up there now," Ranger said and then he went upstairs to the bedroom.

When he got upstairs he opened the bedroom door and saw Steph in a long blue evening gown with a slit up one leg.

"Yummy," Ranger said as he walked in on her.

"I thought you might like this. I laid a suit out for you, and I made a reservation at Daegu's so we better get moving," Stephanie said to her husband.

"Right just let me hop in the shower really fast," Ranger said and then he went to take his shower. He came out with a towel around his waist and then put on boxers and then his black slacks with a blueish green top.

"I am all set," Ranger said and then he and Steph went out for dinner.

At dinner they discussed many things. Then Steph brought up the subject of school and said that classes started in a month and that she had to go in and register for classes and then get books and so on. Ranger said, "I am proud of you Babe," and then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I am so excited Ranger," Stephanie told him.

"I am glad Babe! I am glad anytime you are happy," Ranger said. After dinner they came home and found the kids asleep. Tricia said good night and then left. Then Ranger and Steph went upstairs and Ranger took off Steph's dress and made love to her.

Three weeks later

Ranger was at the head of the conference table in conference room two while Lester and Hal were on either side of Stephanie. Tank was sitting next to Ranger's right. Hal and Bobby were by the end of the table.

"All right I called this meeting because Stephanie has decided to go back to school next week to major in Criminology. So we are going to help her prepare to go back to school. She is going to work here part time while she goes for her four year degree at the College of St Dalton. I want Lester to tag along with her at school so he has agreed to go back to school with her. They will be partners in this. Any questions," Ranger said.

"Yeah when does the semester start?" Tank asked.

"Next week so both Lester and I need to go to school and get our books and supplies before next Monday," Stephanie said.

"I will help you with that Babe," Ranger said.

"Tank they will need some sort of vehicle to get them to and from school so you, Hal, and Bobby can work on that. They will also need a quiet place to study so we need to find some place here that they can do that. I don't want anything to get in the way of them graduating with those degrees in their hands."

"This is going to be a big and long task but it can be done, if we all work together," Ranger said.

Now for other news:

We have a restraining order out on Helen Plum. She is not supposed to go near my family. If anyone sees her around they are to call the cops immediately or escort her off the property. Watch out because she can be physically abusive at times so be on your guard. I guess that is it. We all have work to do so meeting adjourned. Then Ranger stood up and helped Stephanie up and said "Let's go get your books for your classes. You have your class schedule so we can do that."

"Yup, right here," and she took it out of her jeans pocket. "All right let's go. You too Lester." Then Ranger, Steph and Lester all popped into the SUV and headed toward the college.

When they got to the college they drove into the parking lot. "Wow is this place big," Stephanie said and then added "I hope I don't get lost here."

"Relax sweetheart, I am going with you so we will be in this together," Lester said. All three of them got out of the SUV and went to the bookstore to get Steph's and Lester's books.

They got to the bookstore and a clerk came up to them.

"Hello can I help you?" the lady asked them.

"Yes, I need books for my classes," Stephanie said. And then she handed her schedule to the lady.

"I will get them for you if you will wait one minute," The clerk said.

A lot of the male teens were looking at Stephanie like that cute hot chick. Lester came up to them and told them to keep moving.

Stephanie just laughed. Ranger looked at her and said, "You think that is funny?"

"Yeah, I am here to learn not pick up guys, Darling," and then she kissed him.

"Here you go Ma'am. These are your books you can pay for them right here." Ranger and Steph paid for her books while Lester waited for his.

"Five hundred and fifty dollars is the total," the clerk said and then Ranger handed him a visa and told the clerk he was paying for both sets of books. The clerk took it and scanned it and said "Good luck with your classes."

"Thank you." Then all three of them left for home.


	17. Chapter 17

Ranger sat in his hospital room thinking about the last bounty he went after. He thought about how he got shot. He was still recovering from the bullet wound that he had gotten in the arm. He remembered it because it was yesterday. He and Tank were trying to get a man that skipped his court date because he shot a cop. They were at his house knocking on the door when gunfire started. They both ducked out of the way but Ranger was not fast enough and went down and took a bullet in the arm. They took him to the ER and he spent the night in the hospital.

Now that it was the next day he said to himself "Is it still worth for me to put my life on the line now that I have a family that I have to look after?"

Stephanie came in and saw him up and dressed, and his right arm wrapped up in a sling.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked as she went up to hug him gently.

"Sore but happy to be alive," Ranger said. He then added "very happy to see you," then he kissed her.

"Well, the doctor says you can go home now so you are free and clear," Stephanie said.

They walked out of the hospital hand and hand.

"Well babe, I have been doing some thinking. I think I am going to stop bounty hunting," Ranger said.

"What!" Steph said in shock.

"You are in school and don't have much time. The kids need you when you are not in school. I need time with you and the kids and the bounties are at a higher risk of me getting injured. If it was just me and I did not have to think about you or the kids I would be fine doing it. But the kids need me alive and in one piece. So I think I will stop bounty hunting and just concentrate on Rangemen and the family," Ranger told her.

"Are you sure about this, I mean you have given up so much already for us do you want to give up more?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"Stephanie you and the kids are the most important people in my life and I want to be there for you. I want to be alive for you and the kids. I can't keep doing this and not get injured. I was lucky this time. Next time I might not be so lucky," Ranger told her.

"Who will take over you cases?" Stephanie once again asked Carlos.

"The other men at Rangemen can handle them. I am done. I will tell everyone in a meeting that I scheduled for tomorrow," Carlos said to her.

"On a different subject, my mother called me and wanted to see the kids. I told her she could not because of the restraining order that she has placed on her. She was really upset about that. I think she might try to see them some other way. I think she is desperate to see them. Also Ashley's first birthday is coming up. Are we going to throw her a party?" Stephanie asked Carlos.

"Absolutely we will a big party for Ashley like we did with the twin's first birthday," Ranger said.

"Well what if we have Ashley's at a banquet hall next week during my spring break from school. Plan it for one of those days. We can invite Valerie and the girls and my dad and your parents and the Rangemen crew," Stephanie said.

"I like it babe. I will work on finding a hall for the party next week," Ranger said.

Ranger was looking online in his home office for some good party places. He found one that had a lake and woods and a nice hall at a PACC place. He called and talked to someone who could help him with reservations.

"Hey Babe," Ranger yelled and then remembered she was at school until three o clock. So he would have to have Tricia go out and get the invitations for the party.

"Tricia, can you come here for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. What can I do for you Ranger?" Tricia asked.

"Can you go and get some party invitations for the party next week?" Ranger asked.

"Sure can I will go right now." Then she left the house. Ranger went to check on the twins and Ashley who were playing on the living room floor.

Tricia came back with the invitations and Ranger filled them out with the time set for next Tuesday at 3pm at the PACC. Then he sent them out. He would tell the guys at work about the party tomorrow but right now that was all taken care of. He looked at the clock. It was 3:15 and Steph should be walking in the door right about now he thought, and then he heard the door open and Steph yell

"I am home. Where is everybody?"

"We are in the living room," Ranger said and then she walked in the living room and saw Ranger laying on the floor with the twins.

"Where is Ashley?" Stephanie asked.

"She is napping and the party is planned for next Tuesday at three pm at the PACC here in town," Ranger said.

"Good I can't wait. Well, it is official. I am on Spring break," Steph said and then added "A full week of no classes I can just concentrate on the kids for the next week." Then she sat down on the floor to play with the twins too.

It was Tuesday morning and everyone at the Manoso family house was up and getting ready for the party. Ranger and Steph just came in for jogging and were getting cleaned up to go to the PACC to set up for the party.

"Babe, are you ready for this? Ashley is really one year old. Seems like yesterday I could just hold her with one arm," Ranger said to Steph.

"Yeah, I know all our children are growing so fast. We need to find a way to spend more time with them," Stephanie told him.

"Well, this is a start. Let's go and set up the hall," Ranger said and then he and Steph left the house to set up the hall.

It took them a while to set up the hall in the PACC it was ready with balloons, streamers, and other goodies by two thirty when people started to show up. Tricia brought the twins and Ashley over to the PACC. Valerie came with Albert and Mary Alice, Lisa who was walking now.

"Hey there mom was very upset that she could not come to the party," Valerie said to Stephanie.

"I do miss her Val, but she did go too far when she hit Carlos for no reason," Stephanie told her.

"Anyway I am glad you and dad could make it," Steph said. "And if you will excuse me I will be back after I visit for a while," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie do you mind if I take the kids to the lake for a while?" Valerie asked her sister.

"Go ahead but they are not to get wet," Stephanie said.

Valerie walked up to the twins and to Ashley and put their coats on and then took them to the lake.

"Mom," Valerie said.

"I am right here." Then Helen Plum walked out of the woods and saw her grandkids.

"Hello little ones," Helen said and then kissed their heads.

She picked up Ashley and held her for a few minutes. She then put Ashley down and took Martin and then Michelle in her arms.

"I have missed you so much little ones," she said. Then two big guys came up to Helen, Valerie and the kids and pulled guns on them.

"Hi there, we are taking the kids now." Then the two men grabbed the kids and ran into the woods.

Valerie and Helen came running into the hall.

"Mom what the hell are you doing here!" Stephanie said and then she saw Valerie and said "Where are the kids!"

"Two big guys with guns took them and ran into the woods." Ranger and Tank, Hal, Bobbie and Lester all ran out of the hall guns blazing and went after the men who had the kids.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Stephanie said and then Martha came up to her and just held her for a while, while Steph was crying.

"They could be anywhere," Tank said.

Ranger was searching for anything that could give them a lead on the men and his kids.

He found Ashley's hat on a branch. "Boys this way" Ranger said, then they found the twin's hat and mittens on another branch. Then all of a sudden shots were fired. Ranger heard them about half a mile west from where he was. Tank said "This way." They saw the kids sitting on the floor of a cave and a guy with a gun taking target practice. Tank noticed that Ashley was crying and Martin and Michelle were also crying.

"Hang on kids, I am coming to get you," Ranger said.

"Spread out and flank them," Tank said. He put a hand on Ranger's shoulder.

Ranger looked at Tank and saw the fear in Ranger's eyes. "It will be all right we will get them back," Tank said to his friend.

The second guy said "Hey, stop the shooting. You are scaring the kids you moron."

"Sorry," he said and then He went up to Martin and said "Hi there little one we are only using you to get to your dad." Martin saw the finger and bit it.

"Oww the kid bit me."

The second guy said, "Well don't put your finger by his mouth."

"That is my boy," Ranger said with a smile on his face.

Then Ranger's men made their way to the cave.

Tank slowly walked up behind the first guy and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hi there." Then Tank punched him. And the other guy came out and punched Tank. Bobbie came up to help Tank while Ranger came up to the kids and Martin said "Dadda" the men turned and saw Ranger and then two shots went off and Ranger went down. Lester said "Boss!" and then Lester, Bobbie, Hal and Tank all fired and the men went down like lead. Tank walked up to Ranger who was on the ground covering the kids from the gunfire.

"Boss." Tank looked and saw Ranger shot in the shoulder and the gut. "Hang on Carlos we will get you help. Bobbie, Hal and Lester take the kids to Stephanie and tell her we are getting an ambulance for Ranger," Tank said.

Stephanie heard the gun shots and had a bad feeling. All of a sudden Hal, Bobbie and Lester came in holding the kids. Stephanie and Tricia rushed up to them and checked them out.

"Where is Carlos?" Stephanie said.

"He was shot in the shoulder and the gut. Tank stayed with him to get him to the closest hospital by ambulance," Lester said.

Helen looked up at Stephanie and said, "Well I better leave."

"Bobby get my mother out of her now," Stephanie yelled. "And make sure that she stays away."

"Lester what is the nearest hospital?" Stephanie said to him.

"St. Martin's. I will drive you let's go," Lester said.

"Tricia stay with the kids, and the party is over. Everybody please see yourself out," Stephanie said and then she and Lester left.

Meanwhile in the ambulance Ranger was going into shock, so the EMT's placed a blanket on him and give him some fluids. The EMT's found another bullet in his gut. And they called it in.

Once they were at St. Martin's Ranger was rushed into the operating room to remove the bullets from his gut and from his shoulder.

Stephanie said, "Mrs. Manoso here because my husband was shot."

"Mrs. Manoso your husband is in surgery and as soon as we know something we will let you know," the nurse said.

Steph saw Tank. "What happened out there?"

"They got lucky. Ranger was not wearing his vest and one of the guys got a couple of shots off and hit Ranger. I did not notice the shot to his gut until he was in the ambulance," Tank said and then he pulled her into his chest.

Steph just cried in Tank's chest. For three hours Steph paced the ER waiting room and then the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Manoso, your husband got lucky. We got both bullets out and he will have no permanent injuries. He will have to stay here for a couple of nights but he should be okay. He is being moved up to a private room right now," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Stephanie said.

"I am going to see him." Then Stephanie went to see her husband.

She got to the room and went in. Ranger had an IV in his arm for pain but he was awake.

"Babe," Ranger said softly.

"I thought I lost you," Stephanie told him and then she came up and hugged him.

"How are the kids?" Ranger asked.

"They are with Tricia and they went home," Stephanie told him.

"They seem a little shaken up but they will be okay, just a couple of scratches on them," Stephanie told him and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now can you understand why I want to stop bounty hunting?" Ranger said to her.

"Yes, and I want you to stop. I don't want you to be hurt again," Stephanie said and then added "Now you rest."

Then Stephanie pulled up a chair and took a seat next to her husband, and held his hand for a while.

Three days later Ranger was getting released from the hospital. He had a meeting in his hospital room the night before telling everyone that he was not doing anymore bounty hunting. The two men who took the kids wanted revenge because Ranger brought them in two months ago.

He was now home resting in bed. He was still sore but he would live. Ashley was with him on the bed sitting up and make faces at him. The twins were jumping on the bed and Ranger was trying to get them to calm down. Tricia came in with a meal for Ranger's lunch.

Tricia took the kids and went to feed them lunch.

There was a knock at Ranger's door.

"It's open," Ranger said.

Tank came in. "You look better than you did."

"Hey, good to see you," Ranger said.

"So I heard you can come back to Rangemen in a couple of days. Good cause we have lots of accounts that need checking up on and all the paperwork is driving me crazy," Tank said to him.

"I will be there in a couple of days but I am not doing anymore bounty hunting, Tank. I am through with that," Carlos said.

"That is fine. You are the boss, whatever you want," then Tank left.

"Good to be home," Ranger said and then he finished his lunch in bed. Then he saw Stephanie come into the bedroom.

"Hey there how are you feeling?" Stephanie said.

"Good, now that I am home," Ranger said and then added "Come here." She did and he kissed her and she just sat next to him and watched him finish eating his lunch.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie and Lester were in one of their classes when there was an announcement from the professor.

"Because there is a problem at one of the other colleges in the city, we are cancelling all classes for the reminder of the day," the professor said.

Lester looked at Stephanie and said, "We get done early, and I wonder what the problem is."

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. I want to go home. Lester, take me home," Stephanie said.

"Sure thing." Then they got in their SUV and then left for home.

Ranger was home watching TV when he heard the door open.

"Carlos, I am home," Stephanie said.

"Thank god," Ranger came up to her and kissed her.

"What is going on? Classes were canceled this afternoon," Stephanie said.

"Come here and see for yourself," Ranger said and then he turned up the TV.

"What we have here is a hostage situation at one of the colleges in the city. They are going to different schools looking for a Stephanie Plum," the reporter said.

Ranger turned down the TV and asked, "Why are they looking for you?"

"I have no idea," Stephanie said.

All of a sudden her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Baby, are you all right and where are you?" Frank asked.

"Dad, I am fine. I am home with Ranger. Why, what is going on?" Stephanie said to her father. And then added "let me put you on speaker so Ranger can hear this as well."

"All right dad start from the beginning," Stephanie said.

"Well, it all started when I was in the Rangers in the army. We were sent to find some "Students of the Suns." They were a group going around and killing other students for the kick of it. We were sent to stop them. We found them and entered the building where they were holding students hostage so we tried to talk them down, but they refused and started to kill students. So the Rangers opened fire and killed most of them, but a couple of them got away. Anyway after I married your mom and you were born I got a letter saying that I was to keep a close eye on you because someone would be coming to kill my daughters if I had any. So after that I tried to keep you and Valerie close to me so that you would be safe. I did not think anything of it until today when this group showed up and started going around school asking for you. They know who you are and they won't stop until you are dead." Frank finished talking.

"Dad, I am home with Ranger so I am safe. I have Lester with me too. I will be fine don't worry," Steph said to him.

"We need to stop them before they hurt someone," Ranger said.

"But how? They want me," Stephanie said to them.

"Give them me," Tricia said. "Let me go in Steph's place to them. I was a marine so I know how to protect myself," Tricia said.

"I don't know, it is really dangerous right now. You could get killed," Stephanie said.

"It is the only way to stop them," Tricia said, and then added "We definitely don't want Steph to turn herself in to them they would kill her on the spot. This way we can stop them if I go in."

Steph looked at Ranger. "Well, what do you think? She is about your height and weight we could pull it off," Ranger said. "All right Steph take her to our bed room and let's get some clothes on her," Ranger said.

"All right, what about a bulletproof vest?" Steph asked.

"No, if I have one on they will know that it's a set up. I can't go in there with a bullet proof vest." Tricia knew this was bad.

All of a sudden Steph's other line on her cellphone rang.

"Hello."

"We are waiting for you, Stephanie. Come alone no tricks or we kill them."

Then there was a click.

"They will kill you if they find out that you are not me," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I am willing to take that chance. Protecting you is in my job description," Tricia said.

"Seriously," Steph said with tears in her eyes again.

"Yup. Now stop crying and let's get this done."

Then the girls went back downstairs.

Ranger had a glock out and ready for Tricia as she came downstairs.

"Here take this," Ranger said and then handed her the piece.

"Got it. Well, let's go," Tricia said. Then the two of them walked out.

"Hang on I am going with you. Lester, stay with the kids." Steph went too.

Morelli was at the scene.

"Well it about time. What is going on? Morelli I would like you to meet our nanny/housekeeper/ and I just found out body guard Tricia. She is an ex-marine and she is going in for me," Stephanie said to him.

"Well, good luck," Morelli said.

All of a sudden Steph's cell phone rang again.

"Just thought you would like to know we have someone you know here. Speak."

"Steph, it's Valerie. Help me and what did you do this time? Now where are you?" the gunman said.

"I am here outside and I am coming up just don't hurt Valerie," Stephanie said.

Then she hung up the phone.

"Well, change of plan. I am going in,"

"What babe you can't," Ranger said.

"They have my sister. I won't let them hurt her. I have to go. They will shoot anybody else but me," Stephanie said.

Tricia looked straight at Stephanie and gave her the Gluck. "Do you know how to use this?" Tricia asked.

"Yes, I remember my training too. It is a little bigger then I am used to but I know how to use it," Stephanie said.

"They will probably search you going in so you will probably lose it. Once they find it," Tricia said.

"I know," Stephanie replied to her. And then whispered "Take care of my family and Carlos," Steph said to her only and then Stephanie walked out of the setup and to the building.

Ranger grabbed her arm and said "I love you" and then he kissed her.

She embraced his kiss and then said "Remember Ricardo Carlos Manoso I will always love you." Then she walked into the building, leaving Carlos in tears.

Ranger had no clue that a team of Rangemen lead by Tank was getting ready to enter the building too. They were on the roof and then they were in the building in two seconds flat.

Frank came over to Ranger. "You let her go in there? Are you insane? They will kill her."

"I could not stop her. They have Valerie in there too," Ranger said coolly.

"They have both my girls, I am going to lose them both today," Frank said with tears in his eyes.

"Come with me please," Tricia said and then she took Frank away from Ranger.

Morelli put a hand on Ranger's shoulder. Ranger turned to look at him.

Meanwhile in the building, one of the gunman said "Someone is coming in."

"It's me Stephanie Plum," she said, and then added "I am coming in." Then she walked into the classroom.

She saw the students there huddled in a corner of the classroom.

The second gunman came up and said "Search her." Then the first gunman searched her and found the Gluck.

"Nice piece."

"Thanks," Stephanie said.

"Now get on your knees next to you sister," the first gunmen said. Then Steph walked over to Valerie and got on her knees like Valerie was. Then she noticed Tank and a crew of Rangemen there.

"Now that we have who we want the rest of you can go," the gunman said.

"You heard the man leave," Stephanie told them. And then the gunman put the butt of his gun in her face and slapped her with it. "Shut up and don't talk," the gunman said.

The other students ran out of the building and one of them said to Morelli, "There is a squat team in there to rescue the girls." Then they all continued to run.

Ranger heard that and said, "The Squat Team but the FBI is not here, and then he said, "Tank."

"Morelli I need eyes or ears or something in that building," Ranger told him.

"I am on it." Then Morelli left to speak to his captain.

"Frank, don't worry. Stephanie will be fine," Ranger said.

"Who should we shoot first the big sister or the little one?" the second gunman asked.

"Let's shoot the baby sister first," the first gunman said. And he put the piece next to Stephanie's head.

Stephanie closed her eyes and then heard gunfire open up and then she and Valerie went scrabbling to get to cover by a nearby table. Then when the gun fire was done Tank said " All clear." Then Tank was helping Valerie and Stephanie out of the rubble. They led them out of the building and then Ranger came running up to Tank and took Steph in his arms and just held her for a few minutes.

"I thought I lost you," Ranger said.

"You almost did, and Ranger I want to continue to go to school so I can help catch these bad guys with you."

"Of course you can darling anything you want," Ranger said and then he kissed her.

Morelli came over and said, "We need to take a statement from her Manoso."

"Right, you better go with Morelli, Steph," Ranger said as he kissed her one more time.

"All right," Stephanie said.

After the statements were taken, Valerie came up and slapped Stephanie on the side of the face.

"This is all your fault, I don't know what you did but you did it somehow," Valerie said.

Frank came up to Valerie and said, "Apologize to your sister this mess is not her fault it is mine. It happened when I was in the Rangers in the army a long time ago, Valerie, but it is over now so we can all go home."

"Dad, is this really all your fault?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, now let's get you home to your husband and kids," Frank said and then he walked up to Stephanie and said "I am so proud of you darling you did great today." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ow," she said.

Ranger then noticed that her cheek was turning black and blue.

"Let's go home and have Bobby look at the cheek," Ranger said.

"Tricia, lets go we are going home," Stephanie said and then Tricia came running up to Stephanie and hugged her.

Once home Bobby looked over at Stephanie.

"It's a miracle nothing is broken just some major bruising that will go away after a couple of weeks. Just keep ice on that cheek Stephanie," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby," Stephanie said.

Ranger saw Bobby out. "The emotional damage is what I am worried about. She saw her life before her eyes, Ranger. We are used to it. Stephanie is not."

"I know. I will be there for her to help her work through this," Ranger said.

"She wants to stay in school. Are you going to let her?" he asked Ranger.

"Yeah, at least for now, Tricia can stay on as her body guard if she wants to," Ranger told him.

"Thanks for coming, Bobby," Ranger said and then Bobby walked out.

Ranger came in and saw Steph on the floor with the kids.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie had just put the kids down for a nap. When the doorbell rang.  
"Now who can that be?" She asked.

"Mrs. Manoso you have a package that you need to sign for." The delivery man said.

"Of Course" Then she signed for the package.

Then she took the package.

Once she was in side she looked at the sender's address and saw it was from her mother.

She got a knife from the kitchen draw and opened the package.

She took out the stuffing and saw it had a couple of kids' outfits in it three of them two for the twins and one for Ashely.

She saw the note.

"Hi there Stephanie

I was just shopping and I saw these outfits for the twins and Ashley that I thought you would like them to have. I am so sorry I was so mean to you and Ranger. Please forgive me

Love your mother

"Great just perfect, now she is trying to contact me. I better contact Carlos about this" Stephanie said.

Stephanie took out her phone, and hit one

"Yo Babe what is up?" Ranger said

"Are you busy?" Stephanie asked.

"No, why what is going on?" Ranger said

"My mother sent us a package with outfits for the kids." Stephanie said.

"She is not support to have any contact with us so why now?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know but we should find out what she is up to." Stephanie said.

"Agreed I will send Tank to find out what is going on." Ranger said.

Tank went over to Steph's house and rang the doorbell.

Steph answered the door, "Hi Tank what is going on?"

"Ranger, wants me to return the stuff from your mother." Tank said.

"All right it is right here in the box." Stephanie said.

Tank followed Stephanie inside and gave him the box." Then asked

"Are you all right?"

"I miss her, but I know I can't back down she hit Carlos Tank there is no telling what she would do to my children." Stephanie said to him.

He put the box down and gave her a hug,

"Maybe she will statain out? He asked her.

"Maybe" Steph said and then added "well you better get going and give that box to her." Stephanie told him.

"Hey would you like to come over for dinner tonight, we would love to have you and you could spend some time with your god children too." Steph said,

"I would love to what time?" he asked

"How about six pm?" Steph said.

"Sure sounds great" and then he left the house for Stephanie's parents' house.

When he got to Steph's parents' house he knocked on the door. Frank answered it.

"HI Tank what is going on?" Frank said.

"Your wife sent this to Steph and Ranger wanted me to return it to her. Also to give her "a warning that the restraining order is still in place and she can't not have any contact with the kids."

"Got it I will remind her." Frank said and then he took the package back.

Back in the SUV, Tank called Ranger

"I gave the package back to Helen." Tank said.

"Good" Ranger said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that is the end of it I think she will try something else." Tank told Ranger.

"I hope not, she already put the kids in danger at the last party, and I ended up being shot because of it." Ranger said to Tank.

"yeah, how are you feeling?" Tank asked his friend.

"Better" Ranger said and then he hung up.

Ranger walked into the house and Batman came running up to him and licked his face.

"Hi boy how have you been today?" Then Ranger went to see his wife.

"Don't kiss me you have dog saliva all over your face." Steph said.

"Oh babe" And then Ranger kissed her on the cheek.

"So what is for supper fish with potatoes and green beans? Tank is coming for dinner tonight to spend time with the kids."

"Good I am glad he does not spend enough time with them. They are his god children he should see them more often." Ranger said.

"He is busy protecting you and working so he stays pretty busy." Stephanie said.

"Any word from your mother" Ranger asked

"No nothing and that worries me." Stephanie told him

"And I am pregnant again" Stephanie said.

"How?" Ranger said.

"We did have sex before you had the vasectomy so I am betting it happened then and it was only a month ago." Stephanie added to see her husband's face.

"Okay, so I got the vasectomy done a little too late." Ranger said in shock.

"So what do you want to do about the new addition to the household?" Stephanie asked.

"We will keep it of course. I will get Tricia back here to help you out I don't want you taking care of the house and kids by yourself with you pregnant." Ranger said and then he came up to her and took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Now where are the kids?" Ranger asked.

"In the living room." Stephanie said and then said "go on and see them"

Then Ranger left to see the kids.

Carlo s sat down on the floor and put Michelle, Martin and Ashley on the floor they were getting so big now. Michelle and Martin were up and running around him in circles and Ashley was also walking and running around now. "Now I am going to have another one perfect" He said to himself.

"Well I can be sure that this is the last one" Ranger said. He heard the doorbell ring.

"I will get it" Ranger said and he walked to the hall and got the door. It was Tank but he was not alone. He saw that Helen was with him.

"I saw her hiding behind the bushing looking into the window what do you want me to do?" Tank asked.

"Call the cops" Ranger said and then "as long as she is here Tank I can't let you in" Ranger added "I know I will be in as soon as the cops come and get her." Tank added.

Helen said, "All I wanted was to see my grandchildren" Helen said.

Stephanie heard her mom and came to the door. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"She was spying on us babe," Ranger said

"I was not I was just making sure my grandkids were all right" Helen said.

"You have a restraining order on you keeping you away for them, Stephanie and me. You have no right to be here at all" Ranger said.

Ranger looked up ahead and saw the police coming up the driveway.

"Good now they can take care of you." Ranger said.

"Babe you better get a copy of the restraining order out so we can show the cops." Ranger said.

"Here it is" Stephanie said.

Steph wanted to hug her mom and tell her that she was going to have another grandchild but knew that could not happen. Stephanie walked away and upstairs to their bedroom.

The cops came and Ranger showed them a copy of the restraining order.

"Do you want to press charges?" The officer asked Ranger

"Yes, I do Tank come on in" Ranger told his friend.

Then they watched Helen be taken away with the cops.

"Steph you can come down now it okay she is gone" Ranger called up the stairs.

"Hey Ranger, Steph was upset this afternoon when I came to get the package, she said she missed her mom" Tank told him.

"Right, this one is going to be rough" Ranger said.

"What is going to be rough?" Tank asked.

"Stephanie is pregnant again" Ranger said.

"Say what?" Tank said.

"We were not careful before I had my vasectomy Tank" Ranger said and then he went up stair to see his wife. "Visit with the kids I will be right down with Steph" Then Ranger went to see his wife.

He found her on their bed crying. "Babe" Ranger said to her.

"I am sorry, but I do miss her" Stephanie said to Carlos

"I wish you would let me in and talk to me, you had a lot of stuff going on this past month. I know you must think I don't notice but I do." Ranger said as he was rubbing her back.

"Carlos I was so scared, I thought I was never going to see you again when the gunman had the gun to my head. I thought I would never be able to hold my children again or tell them or you how much I love you. If Tank did not show up when he did I would be dead" Stephanie said and then the tears came down her face and he just held her.

"Hey we can tell Tank to come back another night" Ranger said.

"No, I am okay I just needed to get that out. Can you give me a few minutes while I get cleaned up" Stephanie Asked Carlos

"Sure, I will see you down stairs" Then he left her alone for a few minutes.

"Hey is there a problem?" Tank asked.

"No major one, Stephanie has not been herself sense the college incident. I think she might need some counseling or something to help work through it." Ranger told Tank.

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" Tank asked. "You could tell her about the time when you were held hostage by Thomas"

"I completely forgot about that. It might help I don't see what harm it can do if I brought it up it was when Steph and I were engaged." Ranger said

"I will tell her that story tonight if you want to help me tell it." Ranger asked his old friend.

"Sure" Tank said.

Stephanie said "Sorry about the wait Tank" and then she walked up and hugged him.

"No problem Steph." Tank said to her.

It was after dinner when Tank, Carlos and Steph were in the living room with a fire going that Ranger brought up the mission with thomas in it.

"I remember one time I was on a mission with the Rangers and I got separated from them the enemy found me first and threaten to kill me and then he put the gun to the back of my head. I thought for sure that I was going to dye, and never be able to tell you that I loved you. But the Rangers found my trail and rescued me. But I thought for sure that was it I was done."

"But you weren't" Steph said in shock.

"No, I was not." I came home and then I realized that you were meant to be with me and I have not looked behind ever sense." Ranger said to her as he took a sip of wine.

"And you are not done either Stephanie, you are here with me now and I want to help you through this." Carlos said as he sat down next to her.

She all of a sudden broke down and started to cry again. "I was so scared Carlos."

"I know babe, but it is done now. Come on and get it all out" Carlos said.

"Tank you saved me and Valerie thank you" Stephanie said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, you are family to us at Rangemen and we would die for you and your family Stephanie" Tank said as he brushed her hair out of the way to see her face. Then he kissed her on the cheek and said it is getting late and I have to work tomorrow thanks for dinner and I had a great time with the kids and good luck with the next one." Tank said and then he walked out of the living room and left Ranger to comfort Stephane.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ranger, what are we going to do for our anniversary?" Stephanie asked.

"What would you like to do?" Ranger asked Stephanie as he put his arms around her stomach that was starting to show.

"I was thinking horseback riding and we go out to dinner and then to a nice hotel room for the evening," Stephanie said.

"I like that idea, Stephanie."

"I can't do much else because of this baby," Stephanie said as she put a hand on her stomach.

Ranger put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Wow, the baby is kicking," Ranger said.

"Great, I feel it too. Now let's go to the ultrasound and find out what it is," Stephanie said.

Then Ranger and Stephanie walked out of the house leaving the kids with Tricia.

They got to the hospital, and were waiting in the x ray department to get the ultrasound done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso you can come in now," the nurse said.

"I remember when we found out that you were pregnant with the twins," Ranger said as he kissed her while she was lying down on the hospital bed.

The X-ray technician came in and asked "Are we ready to find out how many and whether it is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, let's do this," Stephanie said.

"All right, I am going to put this gel on your stomach. It will be cold and I am sorry for that." Then she put the gel on and then she took the device and then she put the device on Steph's stomach and then she saw her son on the screen.

"Ranger, look there is our son," Stephanie said.

"I know baby, I see him," Ranger said with a tear in his eye.

"He looks like he is in good shape," Ranger said.

"Yes, he does. He looks healthy," Stephanie said and then she started to cry.

"Babe, it is okay," Ranger said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will print out a picture for you," the tech said and after that she wiped off Steph's stomach and left.

Steph pulled her sweat pants up and then went into Ranger's arms.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. The baby is healthy and we can start to pick out names for him," Ranger said to her.

When they got home, Tricia came up and said, "The kids are asleep for their naps. Now are you to going to have a girl or a boy?" Tricia asked.

"We are having a boy," Stephanie said. Then Tricia came up and hugged Stephanie.

"Oh, by the way your mother called Stephanie," Tricia said.

"I told her that she was violating the restraining order but she would not listen to me," Tricia said.

"Ranger, will you call my mother?" Stephanie asked him.

"I would love to," Ranger said.

He picked up his phone and dialed his mother in-law's number.

"Hello," Helen said.

"Helen, you called," Ranger said to her.

"I wanted to check in with Stephanie. There is a rumor going around saying that she is pregnant again. Is it true?" Helen asked.

"I would rather not tell you. You are not supposed to be talking to us," Ranger said to her.

"Actually I can. The Restraining Order expired yesterday," Helen said. "I am sorry about everything that happened and I would like another chance," Helen said.

Ranger looked at the restraining order and saw that it did expire yesterday.

"Damn," he said.

"You got me shot at Ashley's first birthday party, and the kids kidnapped and you expect me to forgive you!" Ranger said.

"Yes, that is what family does, and I am so sorry I treated you like dirt. I know that Steph is well taken care of and that is all I care about really," Helen said.

"I will talk to Stephanie and see what she says," Ranger said and then he hung up.

He looked at Stephanie on the couch and thought this should be an interesting conversation.

"Babe, your mother called to remind us that the restraining order has expired and that she is really sorry for all the trouble she has caused. And she wants to catch up with us and start over," Ranger told her.

"I really do miss her Ranger. Is there any way I could talk to her in public somewhere?" Steph asked her husband.

"Yes, I think we can arrange something in public so you can talk to her. But I want you to be careful around her," Carlos said as he held Steph's hand.

"I will be there with you, and so will Tank. I do not want you alone with her so I will call her back so we can set something up to meet with her and talk with her," Ranger told Steph and then he noticed that she was sleeping. He kissed her on the top of the head and then went to call Helen back.

Ranger picked up his cell phone, and called Helen.

"Hello," Helen said.

"Helen, Stephanie would like to meet with you. How about Pino's in an hour and a half," Ranger told her.

"Okay I will be there. And thank you Ranger," Helen said.

Then Ranger hung up.

He called Tank.

"What's up?" Tank asked.

"Meet me and Steph at Pino's in an hour and a half, we are meeting Steph's mom there. She wants to talk," Ranger said.

"What about the restraining order?" Tank asked.

"It expired yesterday," Ranger said. "Now I have to get Steph ready for this," Ranger said.

"Sure thing," Tank said. Then he hung up.

Ranger went to see Steph still sleeping on the couch. He went over to her and put his hand on her back.

"Steph, Babe, time to wake up. We have to get ready to meet your Mom at Pino's," Ranger said.

"I am up," she said and then she got off the couch and they went upstairs to change to something more comfortable for the meeting.

Tricia came in to the bedroom and Michelle came in and started to jump on the bed.

"Stop that!" Ranger said and grabbed her and put her down on the ground.

Michelle just stood there and pouted at her father. "Too bad that is not going to work little one," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Martin came up and tried to get on top of the bed. Ranger saw this and then grabbed him. "No you don't!" Then he kissed the top of his head and he made a funny face at him.

"I love you too," Ranger told him.

"Steph, are you ready?" Ranger asked.

"All set," Stephanie said as she came out in a pair of slacks and a turtleneck.

"You look great Ranger," she said as she looked at her husband. He was in a pair of black slacks with a brown shirt on.

"Well, it is time to go, Babe," Ranger said and then they went to the Porsche and they left for Pino's.

They got to Pino's and they found Tank and Hal there at a table. They went to join Tank and Hal. Then Stephanie saw her mother come in the building.

She spotted them and sat down at the table. "I am glad you decided that we should talk," Helen said.

"Mom, you hurt us in a lot of ways, both emotionally and physically. You endangered the kids at Ashley's birthday party and got Ranger shot."

"I know and I am sorry about that. I will try to do better and not be so judgmental. Please don't take the kids away from me again," Helen said.

"Okay, Helen here is what we are going to do. You can see the kids when I am there or Stephanie is there with Tank or Hal. If you hurt us emotionally once you are done and the restraining order go back into effect," Ranger said.

"Okay, I promise I will behave, and not try to hurt you again," Helen said.

"Okay Mom, just call before you come over," Stephanie told her.

"I promise I will," Helen continued and then she hugged Stephanie and then left.

"Well, that was productive. I hope we got through to her," Ranger said.

"Yeah, well we can only wait and see what happens," Stephanie said. Then they went back home. When they got back to the house they saw Lester there. "Hey, we are going to be late for class."

"Shit, let me grab my book bag." Then Lester and Steph went to school.


	21. Chapter 21

Ranger was at the office finishing up some work and confirming plans for Steph and his anniversary plans for horseback riding and then dinner and then a night in the hotel that he had picked out. He was hoping that everything was going okay at home. He had called and Steph had said that her Mom was coming over around Five PM. She was coming to visit with the kids. It was four thirty now, if he left now he could be there before five.

So he finished his work and then left for home.

He got home about five fifteen and heard Helen talking to Stephanie.

"So what are you doing now?" Helen said.  
"Right now I am going to school. I went through a couple of scary situations but after I am done with school I am planning to go back to work at Rangemen eventually," Stephanie told her.

Ranger walked in and kissed Stephanie in the kitchen. "Well the plans are all made tomorrow morning we are off to the Whole Men Ranch for a fun weekend of horseback riding and dinner and then a night of just you and me Babe," Ranger said to her.

"Can't wait. Finally we will be able to celebrate our Anniversary together. The first year you were gone on a mission with the Rangers, then the second year I was pregnant and sick so we could not go out then, but this year is going to be different I feel it darling," Steph told her husband.

"I know it will be," Ranger said.

Then he went to the kids and kissed them and then he helped himself to some wine.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon, so if you want to stay and eat with us you can Mom," Stephanie said.

"Thanks, but your father is waiting for me. So I better get going. Thank you for letting me see the kids," Helen said.

"You're welcome and it was good talking to you Mom," Then Stephanie saw her mom out the front door.

"Well, that went well," Stephanie said to Ranger.

"Sorry I missed it," Ranger said to her and then kissed her on the lips.

The next day

Ranger was putting bags in the SUV and then both he and Steph took off for the weekend.

They arrived at the Whole Men Ranch at 11:30am and went to check in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso here to check in," Ranger said.

"Yes, sir right this way," the clerk said.

Then they followed the clerk to their room.

The clerk used the key and let them into a log cabin style room. Stephanie came in and saw a king sized bed with two end tables on either side, a full size bathroom to the left, a flat screen TV and a fireplace in front of the bed.

"Here are your keys, sir. Enjoy your stay." Then Ranger tipped the clerk then the clerk left.  
"Carlos, I love it," she said.

Stephanie went onto the deck and saw the fields with all the horses eating grass.

Carlos walked up behind her and took her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and joined her. He started to kiss her neck and made his way down to her jeans. When he took those off his hands found her thighs and then she found his pants and took those off and then they made love without any interruptions.

"Carlos, that was heaven, thank you," Steph said as she kissed his cheek.

"Any time Babe," Ranger told her.

"Now how about we get dressed and go horseback riding?" Ranger said.

"Sounds fun, let's go." Then Steph was up and getting dressed to go horseback riding.

After they were dressed, they went to the barn to visit with the horses and see the riding instructor.

"You must be the Manosos. We have your horses all tacked up for you. So let's get you on them," the instructor said.

"Stephanie, this is Diego. He is your horse," the instructor said. "Now put your foot in the stirrup and push up and throw your other leg over." The next thing she knew she was on Diego.

"Carlos, this is Adam. He is your horse. Now you do the same thing that your wife did." The instructor looked on satisfied.

Then the instructor mounted his own horse and then they were off riding for the afternoon.

Ranger followed Stephanie on her horse. He saw how well she was seated on Diego. Stephanie said, "Carlos, look at the mountains aren't they pretty"?

"Yes, Babe they are," Carlos said.

Then they continued down the trail, to a rest stop. Ranger got off his horse first and then helped Stephanie down from hers. They sat in the grass for a while and let the horses eat some grass and drink some water.

"Babe what do you say we go take a walk on that path over there?" Ranger said and he pointed to the path.

"I love that idea. Let's go," Stephanie said and then they started to walk down the path.

They were about half way down the path when Steph spotted something just off the path.

"Carlos what is that?" she asked as she pointed to a pile of something over to the right under a tree.

"Stay put," Ranger said and then he walked over to the pile and saw a human skull in the pile of leaves.

"We just can't catch a break." Then he got on his cell phone and called 911.

Ten minutes later the police were there, sealing off the area and Ranger and Steph were telling them what they were doing at the time.

"We were just walking on the path and my wife spotted the pile and then I went over to see and saw the bones there. That is when I phoned you guys," Ranger said.

"All right. If we need anything else we will let you know. Thanks for the call," the officer said.

"No problem. Come on babe let's get back to the horses," Ranger said. Steph and Ranger turned around and went back to the horses.

When they got back to the horses, Ranger walked up to Steph and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know we just found a pile of bones Ranger," Stephanie said.

"I know babe, but there is nothing we can do. This is out of our hands. We just have to continue with our Anniversary."

Then Carlos helped her back on her horse. He got on his, and the instructor got on his and then they went back to the ranch.

When they got to the ranch they noticed some reporters there. "Perfect, just what we need," Carlos said.

"What is the press doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"My guess is that they are here because they found out that we found the body," Ranger said to his wife.

"We might as well get this done with, let's go inside." Ranger said and he led Stephanie inside the ranch.

On the way in one of the reporters asked, "Were you two the ones that found the body?"

"No comment," Ranger said and then he went inside the ranch.

"Babe, what do you want to do now?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie all of a sudden yawned. "A nap would be nice. I am a little tired," Stephanie said.

"Okay babe, you rest. I am going to put a call in to Tank and see if there is any chance they can get the press of our backs," Ranger said.

Carlos looked over at Stephanie and saw her sound asleep.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed 1.

"Hey you two should not be calling me," Tank said.

"I know but we have a small problem. Steph found a pile of human remains on the Trail and now there are press and the cops everywhere," Ranger said to him.

"Can you come here and work with the cops to assist with the situation?" Ranger asked.

"Sure thing I am on my way." Then Tank hung up.

Tank showed up two and a half hours later and knocked on Steph and Ranger's door.

Ranger answered the door in a tux shirt with tux pants and dress shoes on.

"Hey, come on in," Ranger said.

"Do you like your room?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, a little small but it will do," Tank said.

"Going out," Tank said.

"Yup, dinner plans with my wife. So you are just going to walk us to the car and then the rest of the night is yours," Ranger said.

"Thanks. I think I will check in with the cops to see if they found out anything about those bones," Tank said.

All of a sudden the bathroom door opened and Steph came out in a sleeveless navy blue dress with black heels.

"I love my wife. Even pregnant she is gorgeous," Ranger said and then walked up to Steph. "If Tank was not here the dress would come off," Ranger said. And then he kissed Steph's neck.

"Yeah, okay grab your tux jacket and let's go," Steph said.

"All right." Then he grabbed his jacket and they stepped out.

"Mr. Manoso, care to make a statement on the bones that you found?"

"No I don't and please leave," Ranger said and then opened his wife's car door and she got in. Then he got in the driver's side and they left for dinner.

They got to the restaurant and pulled in. A matre de took the car and they went in the restaurant.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso for a seven thirty reveration," Carlos said.

"Right this way," the waiter said.

Then he walked them to a private table in the back of the restaurant. Ranger as always took the seat by the wall after he helped Stephanie in hers.

The waiter put some menus on the table and then left.

"Carlos, this is a wonderful restaurant. Very classy, I love it. I love the woodwork here and the handcrafted tables. I'm glad you made reservations here," Stephanie said as she took his hand.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. And then said, "I love you Stephanie."

"I love you too Carlos," Steph said. Then she looked at the menu.

"Now how about we order? I am starving," Steph said.

"Sure, Babe. You are pregnant. You need to eat so let's eat," Ranger said.

The waiter came back and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have the lamb and mashed potatoes with the green beans," Stephanie said.

"And I will have the same," Ranger said.

"Very well and what to drink?"

"I will have a water," Stephanie said

"I will have some red wine," Ranger said.

"Very well and thank you." Then the waiter left.

"Well, we go home tomorrow morning Carlos," Stephanie said.

"But it has been fun. I hope the police catch whoever did that to the boy or girl that was there," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I hope so too babe. But now how are you feeling?" Ranger asked her as he took her hand.

"I feel good. This was just what I needed. A break from the kids, my mom and to just be with you is all perfect," Stephanie said.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

About twenty minutes later the food came and they enjoyed their meal together.

After their meal they went back to the Ranch. They noticed that the press was gone.

"Hey where did the press go?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't know don't care," Ranger said and then he parked the SUV and helped Stephanie out.

"Let's go inside, darling," Ranger said and then kissed her shoulder.

"Hum that feels good Carlos." Then she led him into his hotel room.

He then unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. He just looked at his wife for a minute and then helped her into bed. He removed his tux and joined her and then they made love.

Then next morning was time for the Manosos to leave. They were all packed up and paid the bill. Stephanie was already in the SUV when the sheriff came by.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso I want to thank you for reporting the bones. We solved a long ago case because of you. It seems that the young man disappeared in the woods a few years ago, and nobody found him. But because of you his family can now have peace. So thank you."

"You're welcome sheriff," Ranger said, and then he got in the SUV and Stephanie and Ranger went home.

e H


	22. Chapter 22

Ranger was at work when his cell phone went off.

He saw that it was Rachel.

"Hey, there Rachel what is going on?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, I sent Julie to you for a couple of weeks. There is trouble here and I don't want her in the middle of it," Rachel said.

"What kind of trouble?" Carlos asked.

"Gang trouble. Two gangs want to recruit Julie so I sent her to you. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. I just put her on a plane so she should be there in an hour and a half. Her flight number is 956. And her arrival time 10:30 am."

"I will be there to pick her up," Ranger said.

"I am not sure how receptive she will be to you, but I am really stuck between a rock and a hard place. Her grades have fallen and she is almost flunking out of junior high," Rachel said.

"Got it. I will keep you informed," Ranger said then he disconnected and then called Stephanie.

"Hello," Steph said.

"Hi Babe, just to let you know we are having a house guest with us for the next couple of weeks," Ranger said.

"Yeah? Who, Carlos?" Stephanie asked.

"Julie," Ranger said.

"Julie? Of course she can stay here," Stephanie exclaimed.

"Now Babe her mom sent her here because two rival gangs are trying to get her to join them. So I am going to be working with her on ways to prevent gang interaction," Ranger said.

"Absolutely no problem but this way she get to see her baby brother being born. Because I am due any time, Carlos," Stephanie said.

"I know you are Babe and I can't wait until he is out," Carlos said. And then he looked at the time and said "Well, it is nine thirty now so I best get moving to the airport to pick up Julie. I will see you in a while Babe, love you," Ranger said and then he hung up.

"Tank I am going to be off grid for the rest of the day," Ranger said.

"Okay, Boss, good luck with the new baby," Tank said.

"It not the new baby yet, it is Julie," Ranger said and then added "And thanks."

Ranger saw her standing there at the airport terminal, with red and white colors on.

"Perfect gang colors on my daughter," Ranger said to himself. "So Rachel was not joking about this," Carlos said to himself.

He walked up to Julie. "Hi there," Carlos said.

"Hi, Dad. I don't know why Mom sent me to you. I was doing just fine in Florida," Julie said.

"Wow! I never thought I would get a greeting like that from my own daughter," Ranger said.

"I don't even get a hug?" Ranger asked.

Julie rolled her eyes and gave her father a hug. "So how are my baby brother and sisters?" she asked.

"They are good. They are getting big, and almost ready for preschool at least Martin and Michelle are. Ashley still have a couple of years left," Ranger said.

"So how about we go clothes shopping and get rid of that Red and White colors," Ranger said.

"How about we don't," Julie said.

"Yes, because you are not wearing red and white colors in my house Julie. So we are going shopping. Then we are going to Rangemen so you can change, then we are going home," Ranger said.

"You don't live at Haywood anymore?" Julie asked.

"No, we don't. Steph bought a house when she was pregnant with Ashley," Ranger said.

"I can't wait to meet her," Julie said and then added "I bet she looks like me."

"I think she looks like Stephanie more than anybody else but we will see. Now, let's go shopping." Then he brushed her hair from her face.

"Dad, please stop that." Julie said.

"Okay," Ranger said then they got to the SUV and went shopping.

They got to the Shady Hills Mall, and then they went in. Julie saw a whole bunch of girls hanging out wearing red and white. "Dad are they a gang?" Julie asked.

"Yes, they are now keep walking," Ranger said.

They walked past those girls, and then one of them came up to Julie.

"Where is your crew?" the girl asked.

Ranger just looked at Julie and stepped back for a few minutes. He wanted her to come to grips with the impact of gangs and colors that she was wearing.

"In Florida. I'm visiting my dad over there," Julie said.

"Oh well I would watch your step. You are on enemy turf." Then the girl left.

Ranger walked back up and asked, "So who was that?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Can we please just go clothes shopping?" Julie asked.

"Yes, let's go shopping," Ranger said.

"Hey, Dad, thanks for letting me stay with you," Julie said to him.

"You're welcome," Carlos replied.

They got to a store and went to petite sizes. "Now, no bright Yellow, Black, Red and White other than that feel free. We are trying stuff on too," Ranger said.

"Okay," Julie said.

The first outfit she came out on was a blue mini skirt and a white tank top.

"The tank top is fine but that mini skirt no way! You are twelve not 15 now go pick some jeans," Carlos said.

"Fine," Julie said and she moped.

"And moping is not going to work with me," Ranger said.

"Fine." Then she took a blue pair of jeans and tried them on and came back out.

"Now that is better," Ranger said.

"Go on take them off and we will buy them," Ranger said.

She went to change in the try on sections and then handed the clothes to Ranger.

They paid for them then went to Rangemen to change.

"I thought you were off grid," Tank said as he saw Ranger.

"I am. Julie is going to change right now," Ranger said as he handed her the new bag of clothes so she could go inside and change.

"Right, I am going can I have your card so I can get in?" Julie asked. Ranger handed his security card over and she went to change.

"When does the next anti-gang course start?" Ranger asked Tank.

"On Wednesday. It not too late to sign her up for it," Tank said.

"How long is it?" Ranger asked.

"A month," Tank said.

"I will have a conversation with her mother tonight and let you know if we will sign her up for it," Ranger said.

"Sign me up for what?" Julie said as she came out of nowhere

"I will talk to you about it later after I talk to your mother about it," Ranger said.

"Now let's go home. Say bye, Tank."

"Bye, Tank," Julie said and then they left for home.

When they got home Julie opened the door and Martin and Michelle ran right into her and they hit the floor.

"Well, you two need to slow down," she said.

They stared up at her with goofy looks on their faces.

"Dad, I don't think they know who I am," Julie said.

"They don't remember you because they have not met you before," Carlos said.

"Oh yeah" Julie said and the added "Duh."

Julie picked up Martin and he started to pull her hair.

"Hey, don't do that. That hurts," Julie said.

"Here Julie. Give him to me," Stephanie said as she walked up to Julie.

"Okay," Julie said. Then she handed Martin to Steph.

Martin was still holding on to Julie's ponytail when Ranger came in.

"Martin, let go of your sister's ponytail!" Martin released Julie's pony tail.

Once Julie was inside and settled Ranger called Rachel to see if she could stay there for the month for the anti-gang course.

"Hello," Rachel said.

"Rachel, it is Carlos. I was wondering if it was okay for Julie to stay here for the month. Rangemen is have an anti-gang course that will last one month and it teaches teens how to say "No" to gang members. I think this would help Julie out a lot," Ranger said to her.

"Sure. I think that is a great idea, but who is going to pay for the course?" Rachel asked.

"I will. Now that she can stay with me while going through the course," Ranger said. And then added "It will give her a chance to meet her brothers and sister too."

"All right, Carlos. She can stay for a while," Rachel said and then hung up.

"Yes," Carlos said and then went into the kitchen and saw Julie trying to feed Martin.

"How is she doing?" he asked Stephanie.

"Martin loves her, and he is actually eating a lot of it. Next up is Michelle. You want to feed her or you want me to?" Stephanie asked.

"I will. Besides, I have news for Julie," Ranger said.

"Yeah? What is that?" Julie asked.

"You are going to be staying here for a month and will get to take an anti-gang course at Rangemen and there are no "No's" about it," Ranger said.

"Okay, I will go to the course, maybe it might help," Julie said.

"Martin is all done with his food Stephanie," Julie said.

Stephanie looked in shock at the empty food dish in front of Martin.

"Well, Michelle is done with hers too," Ranger said.

Stephanie said "Oh boy."

"Steph, what is it?" Ranger came up to her.

"My water just broke. The baby is coming," Stephanie said.

"Really, now!" Julie yelled.

"He can't wait one more day," Julie said.

"Nope," Stephanie said.

"All right. Let's get to the hospital," Ranger said.

"Julie, did you want to come with us?" Ranger asked.

"No, thanks. I think I will stay here. I will see him enough. I don't need to see him all slimy," Julie said.

Ranger just shook his head.

"Tricia, I am taking Steph to the hospital. Julie, please listen to Tricia, understood?" Ranger said.

"Yes, sir," Julie said. Then Ranger and Steph left for the hospital.

The next day, Ranger called Tricia. "You can bring the kids to the hospital. The baby is here, and Michael is all cleaned up and looking good."

"Got it. We are on our way." Then Tricia hung up.

They all arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later and were in Stephanie's room five minutes after that.

Ranger was holding Michael when Julie came up to them.

"He's small," Julie said.

"Yes, he is. Do you want to hold him?" Ranger asked Julie.

"Sure," Julie said. Then Julie sat down and Ranger put Michael in her arms.

Martin, Michelle and Ashley all peaked their heads over Julie's arms to see their baby brother.

Then there was a knock at the door. "It is open." Then Ranger's mom came in.

"Aww look at him. His is so cute," Martha said.

Then she noticed Julie.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"I am staying with Dad for a while Grandma Martha," Julie said.

"Wow! I get all my grandchildren here at one time. Thank you, Carlos," Martha said.

"You're welcome, Mamma," Ranger said.

"Now Julie, let Grandma Martha hold Michael," Ranger told her.

"Okay be careful, Grandma Martha, he is small," Julie said.

"I will sweetheart." Then she took Michael and held him for a few minutes.

Stephanie started to yawn after a few minutes of passing Michael around. Ranger noticed that she was getting tired.

"All right. Everybody say goodbye to Michael for right now. Mom and Michael need to rest," Ranger said.

Ranger got up and said, "I am going home to take a nap I will be back in a few hours when you are ready to go home, Babe." Then he kissed her on the lips.

"Gross!" Julie said.

"I am so glad she still does not like boys," Ranger said.

"No, I don't like boys yet, but Mom keeps telling me that I will someday," Julie said.

"Your mother is right, but I am glad it is not now," Ranger said.

Then he got smacked in the arm."Don't encourage her, Carlos,"

his Mother said.

"Sorry," Ranger said.

Then Ranger took the kids and his mother and left Steph to rest.

Ranger took everyone out to eat while Steph was at the hospital. "So Julie how long are you here for?" her grandmother asked.

"A month, I have to take a course at Rangemen, and then I can go back home," Julie said.

"What kind of course is this?" her grandmother asked.

"Anti-gang course," Julie said. "Some gangs at home have been trying to recruit me so Mom sent me here so Dad could help."

"Your mom is good. She knows when to call in reinforcements," Martha said and then added, "She called in the right one too."

After dinner Martha went back to the hospital and Ranger and Julie went home.

A month later Julie was all packed and ready to leave. Her flight was leaving in an hour and a half. "Dad thanks for everything. It was great," Julie said and then gave him a hug.

"No problem, Sweetheart. You just stay out of trouble there and out of gangs and I'll be happy."

"Okay, Dad," Julie said. Then she gave Michelle, Martin, and Ashley a hug and then held Michael for a few minutes.

"Are you all set? We have to get you to your flight," Carlos said.

"Yup, maybe we could do this again sometime?" Julie asked.

"Sure thing, anytime as long as you mother okays it," Carlos said.

"Bye everyone. See you sometime soon hopefully," Julie said. Then she got in Ranger's SUV and Ranger drove Julie to the airport.

Ranger walked Julie to her terminal and gave her one last hug.

"I will be down to visit you as soon as the kids are old enough to travel which should be shortly," Ranger said. Then he gave his little girl a kiss on the cheek and Julie left to go back home.


	23. Chapter 23

"Steph, are you ready? The twin's birthday party is going to start in a couple of hours. Your family will be over early, as they always are," Ranger said.

"I know. I still can't believe the twins are turning four. That they are ready for preschool too. Where did the time go?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"I don't know Babe, but we have a party to go to so let's get moving," Ranger said.

Then they all got in the SUV and went to the PACC for the twins' fourth birthday party.

They were all at the party when Tank came in with Julie.

"Hi there," Julie said.

"Julie!" Ranger said. Ranger came up to her and gave her a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you. So Tank arranged it with mom so I could come up for the twins' birthday party."

"Glad you are here," Ranger said and then he hugged her.

Steph came up and said, "We are so glad you are here," and then she hugged Julie too.

"So where are the birthday kids?" Julie asked.

"Over this way," Stephanie said and then she walked Julie over to the kids.

Martin saw Julie and said, "Julie" and then he rushed up to hug her. Michelle followed Martin's lead.

"Who is that?" Helen asked.

"That is Julie, Ranger's and Rachel's daughter and big sister to Martin, Michelle, Ashley, and Michael and you will be nice to her Mom," Stephanie told her.

"She came all the way from Florida to surprise us," Stephanie added.

"That is nice," Helen said.

"Mom, now you will be nice to her or so help me the restraining order will immediately go back into effect!" Stephanie said.

Helen gulped and agreed.

Steph went over to see her mother in law.

"Hi there, how is everyone?" Steph asked.

"We are great. The twins are having a blast with Julie," Martha said.

"I see. Then how about we put Ashley and Michael in the mix too and let's see what all five can do together," Stephanie said.

"Sounds great," Martha said.

Then Stephanie went to get Ashley, who was being held by Tank.

"Sorry, Tank, but she is going to join her siblings," Martha said and then took Ashley from Tank.

Ranger saw this and he was holding Michael and put him down with Julie too. Then everybody watched them as they played together.

After the party, the children just seemingly collapsed. Ranger picked up the twins who fell asleep and so did Ashley and Michael. Julie was holding Michael who was sleeping on Julie's shoulder.

"He is getting heavy. Can somebody help?" Julie said.

"All right I got him." Steph came up to grab Michael before Julie dropped him on the floor.

"Whew, thanks," Julie said.

And then walked to the office.

"So how long are you here for?" Ranger asked.

"Only until tomorrow morning. I am missing one day of school for this so Mom does not want me missing anymore," Julie said.

"What time is your flight?"

"10:30 am tomorrow," Julie replied.

"All right so we can drop you off at the airport after we drop the kids off at preschool," Ranger said.

"Sounds good," Julie said.

"Hey, Ranger, how about we order a pizza for dinner?" Steph yelled.

"Sounds good how about you call it in and Julie and I will go pick it up," Ranger said.

Ranger and Julie went to pick up the pizza at Pino's and when they did they bumped into Morelli.

"Manoso, how are you?" Morelli asked.

"Good, you remember Julie," Ranger said.

"Wow! You have gotten big. How old are you now?" Morelli asked.

"Fourteen."

"Well it was nice to see you again," Morelli said then walked away.

"Dad, who was that?" Julie asked.

"Detective Morelli, Baby," Ranger said.

"Oh okay, he was there when I got kidnapped. Now I remember him," Julie said.

"I am glad you were able to get over that incident," Ranger said.

"So am I, Dad, and I don't blame you at all," Julie said and then "Let's get our pizza and go home."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ranger said and then walked up to the counter and said "Here to pick up an order, Manoso."

"Here you go, $20.50," the counter woman said.

Ranger paid the money and gave a $5.00 tip."Let's go, baby," Ranger said. They went home to eat the pizza.

After they ate the pizza, Julie played with the twins, Ashley and Michael for a while before it was their bedtime.

"All right it is time for bed for everyone under fourteen," Stephanie said.

"Can I help get them ready for bed?" Julie asked.

"Sure can let's go," Stephanie said. Then they went upstairs to get them ready for bed.

The next morning was a busy time for the Manosos. They had to get the twins ready for preschool, and then they had to drop off Julie at the airport before Ranger could go to work.

"Babe, are you getting ready?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, and I am getting the twins ready too," Stephanie said. All of a sudden Martin ran out of his bedroom, in his pants and shoes without a top on.

"Martin Manoso you get in here right now and put on this top!" Stephanie yelled. He continued to run until he bumped into Julie.

"Got you," Julie said and she dragged her brother into his room.

"Thanks, Julie," Stephanie said.

"No problem, Steph," Julie said and then headed back downstairs.

"Hey, dad, I think Steph could use your help," Julie said to her dad.

"Right, I think I will go up and help her," Ranger said and then he went upstairs.

As soon as he was upstairs Michelle came running up to him with just her underpants on.

"Okay little girl, let's put some clothes on you before you go to school," Ranger said.

Then they walked into Michelle's room and he put Michelle in a dress. Once she was dressed Ranger went into their room to see Stephanie getting dressed.

"Hey, Stephanie, the kids are all set and ready to go," Carlos said.

"All right, well I am all set, so let's get going," Stephanie said. Then she went to get Michelle and Martin. Julie was already putting her bags in the SUV.

"Well, my bags are in the truck and I am ready to go," Julie said.

"Okay, let's go." Then they climbed into the SUV. Then they left to drop the kids off at preschool.

They got to the Happy Zone Preschool and Michelle jumped out of the SUV and then Martin did so too. Julie was next and Ranger and then Stephanie got out of the SUV.

They went into the building and took off the twins' jackets then hung them on a hook. Then they walked into the classroom. They saw all sorts of small tables and chairs and kids playing on the floor. Martin walked up to one of the kids playing with the blocks and asked

"Can I play with you?"

"Sure. I'm Sam," the kid said.

"Hi Sam. I am Martin." Then Martin went to sit down next to Sam and started to play with the blocks.

Michelle moved closer to Ranger.

"Hey, there little one what is wrong?" Ranger asked as he bent down to see his daughter.

"Do I have stay here today?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, you do and it will be fine, now go play." Ranger said and then he kissed her cheek.

She walked over to a set of crayons and started to draw. "Let's go see Mrs. Alice for a few minutes."

"Mrs. Alice," Ranger said.

"Carlos and Stephanie it is nice to see you. I see you dropped off the twins." Mrs. Alice said.

"Yes, now Michelle seems a little nervous today," Ranger said.

"It's okay she will settle in here quite well. I see Martin had made friends with Sam," Mrs. Alice said.

"Yes, I think he will do fine here," Steph said as she clung to Ranger's hand.

"Don't worry I will take care of them both. Now you go do what you have to do," Mrs. Alice said as she walked Ranger, Stephanie, and Julie to the door.

"Okay, we will pick them up at 2:30 pm" Ranger said and then they left leaving the kids there.

While Ranger and Steph was saying goodbye to Julie, Martin was not causing trouble , but getting into it at school.

He noticed that Michelle was coloring alone, so he went over to see what she was drawing.

"Hi Michelle, what are you drawing?" Martin asked.

"A picture of daddy cuffing bad guys," Michelle said.

"Aww that's nice," Martin said.

"Yeah, I'm going to give it to him after school today," Michelle said.

"Would you like to join me and Sam playing with blocks?" Martin asked.

"Sure, let's go." Then Martin and Michelle went back to Sam.

As soon as Martin and Michelle got to the block area, the tower of blocks that Martin made was gone.

"What happened to my tower?" Martin asked Sam.

"I tore it down," Sam said.

"Why I was coming back I just had to get my sister," Martin said. "Now

rebuild it!" Martin said.

"No and your sister can't play with us," Sam said.

"Why not?" Martin asked.

"Because she is a girl and she looks funny," Sam said.

Then Martin hit him in the face.

Sam started to cry. And Mrs. Alice came over.

"Sam what happened?" Mrs. Alice said.

"Martin hit me," Sam said.

"Martin, did you hit Sam?" Mrs. Alice asked.

"Yes, he would not let Michelle play with us so I hit him," Martin said.

"Martin I want you to take a time out right now," Mrs. Alice said.

"But Sam also knocked down my tower," Martin said.

"Sam did you knock down Martin's tower?" Mrs. Alice said.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Then you also get a time out. Now go both of you," Mrs. Alice said. Then both the boys walked to a corner.

"Michelle, you can play with the blocks if you would like to," Mrs. Alice said.

"Yes, I would but how long is Martin going to be in time out for?" Michelle asked.

"Not too long, just a few minutes. I will send him over to you when he is done okay?" Mrs. Alice said.

"Okay." Then she started to play with the blocks.

A girl about Michelle's size came up to her. "Hi there."

"Hi, I am Michelle and what is your name?"

"Anna."

"Would you like to play with me Anna?" Michelle asked her.

"Sure."

"Who was the boy that hit Sam?" Anna asked as she took a block and moved it next to the other one.

"That is my twin brother, Martin. He is a good boy usually just a little protective whatever that means," Michelle said to her.

"Yeah I don't know what it means either but it must be nice to have some to look out for you," Anna said.

"Yeah, but he is also a pain sometimes," Michelle said.

"Yeah all brothers are," Anna said.

Then they both laughed. Mrs. Alice turned Martin around and asked,

"Are you going to behave now?" Mrs. Alice asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Martin said.

"Okay, why don't you go play blocks with your sister and Anna."

Martin jumped out of the chair and ran to play with Michelle and Anna.

Then Mrs. Alice turned to Sam.

"Sam, are you going to behave too?" Mrs. Alice asked.

"Yes."

"So why don't you apologize to Martin and then go play with them," Mrs. Alice said.

"Okay," Sam said.

Sam came over to Martin and said, "I am sorry I tipped over your blocks."

"And I am sorry I hit you. But please be nice to my sister," Martin said.

"Okay, friends," Sam said.

"Friends," Martin said. Then they both shook hands.

"Good, I am glad that is done," Michelle said.

Mrs. Alice came over and said, "Michelle you left you drawing at the table."

"Oops I am sorry," Michelle said. "Can I put it in my bag?"

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea," Mrs. Alice said.

At 2:30 Ranger and Stephanie came in. They saw Michelle and Martin playing with Anna and Sam.

"Mrs. Alice how did things go today?" Ranger asked.

"Okay, but we did have one situation. Martin hit Sam in the face because Sam did not want Michelle to play with them. But Sam knocked down Martin's tower of blocks too so they both got time out,"

Mrs. Alice said.

"I will talk with Martin about that tonight that it is not right to hit people when they do something wrong," Ranger said.

"That would be great, now how about we get your kids," Mrs. Alice said.

"Martin and Michelle your parents are here."

"Daddy," Michelle said as she ran up to him. He bent down and said "Hey Sweetie did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did. Did you hear Martin hit Sam?" Michelle said to her Dad.

"Yeah, I heard." Carlos said.

"Hi Daddy," Martin said.

"Martin, how about if you and your sister get your coats," Carlos said.

"Okay," they said together. Then the Manosos left the preschool.

When they got home, Carlos said, "All right I want to speak to you young man in the living room now."

"Okay, Daddy," Martin said.

"Now, Martin what you did at school was wrong. You just don't hit somebody because they say something or do anything that you don't like," Ranger said to his son.

"I know, but he also destroyed my blocks," Martin said.

"That is no reason. When you hit somebody, you must always try to talk through a problem first," Carlos said.

"Okay I will remember that," Martin said.

"Good now go get washed up," Carlos said.

"Okay" and then Martin came up and hugged his father.

"I love you Daddy," Martin said.

"I love you too, Martin," Carlos said. Then Ranger let him go to get washed up.

"Hey, Carlos, look at what Michelle drew. I think it is you putting cuffs on somebody," Steph said.

"I think so too. I am going to put that up at work," Ranger said with a smile on his face. 


	24. Chapter 24

Ranger was working in his office at home when he got a cell phone call.

"Yo," he said.

"An alarm is going off at the Happy Zone Preschool. We do not know why," Tank said.

"All right I am on my way with Stephanie," Ranger said.

"Steph, I need you. Let's go," Ranger said.

"What is wrong?" Steph asked.

"There is an emergency at school. The alarm is going off and the parents will be notified quickly," Ranger said.

"Okay let's go,"Stephanie said. Then she added, "I hope the twins are all right."

Tank was already at the school.

"Now everyone relax, Ranger and his wife are on their way," Tank said.

"Why is he on his way here?" one of the parents said.

"Because he can help us solve this and his kids go here too," Tank said.

"We don't want them here. Take them to some other school," another parent said.

"Well done, Tank. Now how are you going to explain this to my cousin?" Lester asked.

"Um, I don't know yet but I will figure that out later. We have to figure out who this guy is right now." Then Tank held up a picture of this big guy with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Tell me what?" Ranger asked.

"Hey boss, I'm glad you could join us. This is the guy that triggered the alarm," Tank said.

"All right, get the team together. We are going in," Ranger said.

"Hey, Ranger," one of the parents said. "We don't want your kids in this school. Take them out of it."

"Wrong!" Ranger said as he walked over to the parent. "Listen, I don't care what you think, but my kids have a right to go to whatever school they want. And I want them in this one so that is where they are staying. Anybody else have a problem with that?" Ranger asked.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I have to go to work and save your children as well as my own children," Ranger said and then he left with the rest of the Rangemen crew.

_  
"Steph, please stay here and work with Morelli. He is on his way. Try to keep this crowd calm," Ranger said.

"Okay, I will Carlos and I love you," Stephanie said.

"I love you too. I will bring all the kids out," Ranger said.

The other parents noticed that the Rangemen crew was putting on bulletproof vests.

"Let the parents know that we will get the kids out," Ranger said. And then once the crew was ready they entered the school.

"Okay, Ranger. Which way to the classroom?"

"That way," and he pointed straight.

They went to take a look in the door and saw the kids huddled in a corner. But he could not see Martin or Michelle.

"Boss, what can you see?" he heard through his two way earpiece.

"I see the kids huddled in a corner. They are really scared. No sign of Martin or Michelle in there though," Ranger said.

"So what do we do?" Tank asked.

"We introduce ourselves," Ranger said.

Ranger then knocked on the door.

"Hello, whoever is in there we want to talk to you. Come to the door," Ranger said.

"Okay, Martin and Michelle. Let's go. That is your cue," the man said.

"Daddy, we are okay," Martin said.

"Glad to hear that, Martin. Don't worry we will get all you kids out," Ranger said.

"Listen, I want a helicopter and one million dollars or I start shooting Starting with Mrs. Alice and then I will shoot your kids, Ranger."

"You know who I am but I don't know who you are. Can you give me some information?" Ranger asked.

"No, I just thought that if I could hold your kids ransom I would be a millionaire," the guy said.

"Well, hate to tell you but that is not going to happen. You can surrender now or face the consequences," Ranger said.

"Not a chance," The guy said.

"Okay, I am coming in but I am unarmed," Ranger said.

"Boss," Tank said.

Ranger handed over his gun to Tank. "If you get a shot on him take it, but I want you to make sure that all kids are out of the way."

Ranger then went into the classroom. He saw a gun pointed to Michelle and Martin and that they were holding hands.

"It's okay guys I will get you out of this mess," Ranger said.

"All right now that I am here in person let the other children go," Ranger said.

"Fine the other children can go," The man said.

"You heard them Mrs. Alice. Get the other children out of here now."

"Okay kids let's go," Mrs. Alice said. Then she took the rest of the kids out of the room.

Mrs. Alice led the group outside and then the parents rushed up to get them.

"Mommy, I don't want anything to happen to Martin and Michelle. They are my friends. We play with blocks, and we color and do all sorts of stuff together. Please let them be okay," Sam said to his mommy and then he started to cry.

"Mrs. Alice where are Martin and Michelle?" Stephanie asked.

"They are with the gunman and Ranger is trying to talk him down right now," Mrs. Alice said.

Morelli heard that and came up to Steph. "You have to be strong Steph you have to hold it together."

"I know Ranger will get them out. He has to," Stephanie said to Morelli.

"Okay thank you for letting Mrs. Alice and the children go. That will go a long way at your trial," Ranger said.

"I just wanted these two anyway," The gunman said.

Ranger looked at Martin and Michelle and tackled the gunman. The gun went off and Martin and Michelle ducked and hid in a corner.

The twins watched as they saw their Dad fight with the gunman. Then the other crew members came in and kicked the gun out of the way. Then they helped Ranger up. They came up to the gunmen and pulled him off the ground. They saw that he was bleeding.

Bobby came up and padded him up with some bandages. "He is all set to move," Bobby said. Tank then placed the cuffs on him and he pulled him up and took him out of the school.

The twins ran up to their Dad, and gave him a big hug.

"Let me look at you two. Are you guys all right?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah we are fine, just scared," Michelle said.

"Come here." Then he picked Michelle up and walked hand and hand with Martin out of the building. There was a cheer of yeahs.

Steph came up to the twins and just held them for a few minutes.

"We are fine Mom," Martin said.

"I know but I still can give you a hug," Stephanie said.

All of a sudden Sam came up to them.

"Hi there," Sam said.

"Hi Sam," Martin said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we are fine thanks to our Dad," Michelle said.

"Daddy, you can put me down now. I am okay," Michelle said to her father.

"All right here you go," Ranger said.

Then Sam gave Martin and Michelle a hug and said, "I will see you at school on Thursday."

"Hey, maybe you can come over to our house someday," Michelle said.

"Let me ask my mom and dad," Sam said.

"Hey, Mommy and Daddy, Michelle and Martin would like me to come over and play with them someday. Is that okay?" Sam asked.

Sam's parents looked at each other and then said, "Yes, Sam that is fine. Let's see if we can set something up with their parents." Then all three of them walked over to meet the Manosos.

"Hi, I am Helen, and I am Danny," Sam's parents said.

"Hi, I am Carlos and this is my wife Stephanie. When would be good time for you and the kids come over and have dinner with us so our kids could play together?" Carlos asked.

"We are not doing anything tomorrow afternoon if that is not too soon or we could arrange a different time," Danny said.

"No, that is fine let me give you my address and let's say Two O'clock?"

"That is fine," Carlos said.

"Great we will see you tomorrow at two o clock," Danny said. And then added, "Okay Sam it is time to go home."

"One moment Daddy, I have one more thing to tell Martin and Michelle. Principal Thatcher said that the rest of the day has been canceled," Sam told them.

"Good I don't want to go back in that room today," Martin said. And then added "Daddy can we go home now?"

"Yes, Martin we can." Then the Manosos left the school and headed home.

The next day it was two o'clock and Carlos opened the door to the Greens. "Hi there Danny, how are you?" Carlos said.

"I am good thanks for having us over," Danny said.

"No problem. Come in," Carlos said.

"Martin and Michelle Sam is here," Carlos said.

"Hi, Sam come on upstairs and let's play," Michelle said.

Then Sam gave his coat to his parents and went upstairs to play with Michelle and Martin.

"I hate to ask you this, but is Rangemen hiring?" Danny asked.

"I used to be a cop but I got laid off because of budget cuts and need a new job to help pay for some of Sam's medical bills. He is diabetic."

"I might be able to help you but you have to go through an extensive physical, and then a security check," Ranger said.

"All right, I understand that," Danny said.

"Helen would you like to join me in the kitchen?" Steph asked her.

"Sure," Helen said.

"So, how are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Better, I hope you don't mind us asking Carlos if there are any job openings," Helen said.

"No, not at all. We know that times are tough and we are willing to help anyone that needs it," Stephanie said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure that would be great," Helen said.

"Well, how about we go to my office so I can make a phone call?" Ranger asked.

"Sure thing," Danny said.

"Tank, it's Carlos. I have somebody here who is an ex-cop and needs employment. Can we set him up with a physical and run a security check on him?"

"Sure thing Boss. Send him down around 9 tomorrow morning," Tank said.

"Got it," Ranger said.

"Tomorrow morning at Rangemen 9 am can you be there? Tank will set you up with everything then," Carlos said.

"Sure thing I will be there." Then they walked out of the office and into the kitchen.

At 5 O'clock, they called the kids down and they all had dinner. Then Martin and Michelle said good night to Sam and his parents and then they went upstairs to play more before bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Danny went to Rangemen the next day, and he met Tank who was outside waiting for him.

"Hi, I am Tank," Tank said.

"Hi, I am Danny," Danny said.

Tank looked Danny over and noticed that he was broad shouldered like Lester, but had longer brown hair and blue eyes.

"Okay Danny, let's start by getting your physical done." They walked inside Rangemen and then into the medical room. "This is Bobby. He will do your physical," Tank said. "After he is done send him to me so I can do the security check on him," Tank said.

"Got it," Bobby said.

"Okay let's go we have some work to do," Bobby said and then they walked over to the treadmill to start.

Meanwhile, at the Manoso house, Ranger was fighting with Michelle, because she did not want to go to school.

"Michelle, why don't you want to go to school today?" Carlos asked his daughter.

"Because I don't want a man to come and shoot up the place," Michelle said.

"Listen baby girl nobody is going to shoot up your school. That was just some nut job who did that because he thought he could use you against me and I got him right?" Carlos said to Michelle.

"Yeah," Michelle said.

"So there is nothing to worry about," Carlos told her while he was holding her in his arms.

"I still don't want to go," Michelle said.

"What if I go with you and stayed with you for a while? Would that be okay?" her father asked her.

"Sure I'd like that," Michelle said.

"Okay, then let's get dressed and go. We are running late," Carlos said and he left her to get changed.

Ranger came out in his Black Rangemen t shirt and his cargo pants. "All right who is ready to go to school?" Carlos asked.

"We are," the twins said.

"Good then let's go," Carlos said.

"Tricia we are leaving for school. If Tank calls tell him I will be a little late," Ranger said to her.

"Got it," Tricia said and Ranger left with the twins for preschool.

Meanwhile Steph was at her classes. She had met a lot of interesting people at the college, and she was really enjoying her time there. Lester noticed her studying and came by her table and joined her with some food.

"Here you go. You need to eat too," Lester said.

"Thanks." And then she pushed her books aside and started to eat her omelet.

Ranger was sitting with Michelle and reading her a book when Mrs. Alice came up to them and asked, "Mr. Manoso can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing. Michelle, I am going to talk with Mrs. Alice. I'll be back," Carlos said. And then he left Michelle and went to talk to her teacher.

"What is going on with Michelle this morning?" Mrs. Alice said.

"The gunman on Tuesday really scared her. She slept with me and my wife last night. And this morning she did not want to come to school," Carlos said.

"The only way I could convince her to come was if I came with her," Carlos continued.

"We don't want her to get too clingy to you so we have to get her to feel safe here again," Mrs. Alice said.

"I don't know how to do that. I would love some ideas," Ranger said to her.

"Well let's take her on a tour of the school and show her all the safety precautions that we have here. Maybe that will help," Mrs. Alice said.

"Hi there Michelle, how about we go for a walk with your Dad?" Mrs. Alice said.

"Okay," she said.

"Martin, I will be right back," Michelle told him.

"Okay Sis," Martin said. Then Michelle, Ranger and Mrs. Alice went out in the hall.

"Michelle, you see that camera there in the hallway?" Mrs. Alice said. "That camera sends a signal to Rangemen where your Dad works so that he will come if there is a problem here," she said to Michelle.

"So he is watching us?" she asked Mrs. Alice.

"Yes, he is. He and his friends are watching us and if there is trouble again like on Tuesday then he will come here and fix the trouble if I can't handle it," Mrs. Alice said.  
"I knew that you were in trouble on Tuesday thanks to Uncle Tank, he saw the monitor on the Rangemen control room. Then he called me and then I came and got the bad guy. Now if that ever happens again I will come and catch the bad guy for you. I promise," Carlos said as he bent down to get to his daughter's level.

She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"It is okay, baby girl, I am right here, and I will always be here for you," Ranger said as he held her.

"Now I really need to go to work and you need to be strong and go back into that classroom okay Michelle? And remember that if you need me I am always watching over you with the camera right there." Ranger pointed to the camera and said "We have a trip alarm right here see?" Ranger pointed to the trip alarm. "So if someone comes and is not welcome here he will trigger an alarm to Rangemen and they will come and I will be there too," Ranger said.

"Okay Daddy, you can go back to work and I will go to class," she said as she wiped her arm across her face to stop the tears.

"Good girl," Ranger said and then gave her a hug and then left the school.

Michelle waved bye to her father.

He waved back and then got in the SUV and went to Rangemen.

He got to Rangemen and went into the building. "Hey Boss, you're late."

"I know that Hal," Ranger said.

"I had a problem with Michelle, she did not want to go to school today because of what happened on Tuesday. For the past two days she has been sleeping with me and Stephanie. I don't know what to do," Ranger said to Hal.

"Everybody works out these types of situations differently boss. It's especially hard when they are so young like Michelle. She has been through so much already," Hal said to him.

"I know. Maybe I should have her speak to someone here like our psychiatrist," Ranger said.

"It might help. It is something to think about," Hal said.

Meanwhile at the school, Helen Plum's car pulled up in the parking lot.

"Mom, you just cannot take the kids out of school like this," Valerie said.

"This is no school not with Rangemen watching over the kids like this," Helen said.

"Mom, if you try this you will be putting the restraining order back in effect. Do you really want that?" Valerie asked.

"No, but I want them close to me and this is the only way to do it. Now are you coming in or not," Helen said.

"No! I am not coming this is a totally bad idea mom," Valerie said.

"Fine, I will get them myself!" Then Helen left and walked inside the building tripping over the trip wire and setting off a Rangemen alarm.

The alarm started to buzz at Rangemen. Ranger got the call.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"Your mother-in-law is trying to take the kids out of school," Hal said.

"Got it. I am on my way," Ranger said.

"Tank, I need you," Ranger said in his cell phone. Then he bumped into Hal. "You too Hal let's go before the parents are warned about this. Call Morelli. I want a Restraining order on Helen again and put one on Valerie. I know she is with her mother too. I can see her sitting in Helen's car," Ranger said.

Then they left for Happy Zone Preschool.

"Hi, can I help you?" Mrs. Alice said to Helen Plum.

"Yes, I would like to pick up my grandchildren," Helen said to her.

"And they are?" Mrs. Alice asked.

"Michelle and Martin Manoso. I am Ranger's mother- in-law. He did not tell you I was picking them up today?" Helen asked.

"No, he did not and he spent a good deal of the day here," Mrs. Alice said.

"Oh well, this is all a misunderstanding, but I am here now," Helen said.

Then she saw the twins and said, "Hi babies. Grandma Plum is here to pick you up."

The twins huddled close with Sam. Michelle started to cry again.

Sam said, "Don't cry Michelle it makes me sad when you cry."

"I am sorry but unless we have written consent that you are here picking them up we cannot let them go. And you have to leave you are upsetting the children," Mrs. Alice said.

"I sorry I don't mean to upset them I just want to take my grandchildren," Helen said.

Then she walked in and picked Michelle up and took Martin's hand.

All of a sudden the door opened and Ranger, Hal and Tank came in and saw Helen holding the kids.

"Daddy!" Michelle said and then she wiggled out of Grandma's arms and went running to him.

He picked her up and said, "It is okay, baby girl, I am here just like I said I was going to be. I brought Uncle Tank and Uncle Hal here too see."

"I see," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now why don't you and your brother go with Uncle Tank," Ranger said to them.

"Come on Martin let's go," Michelle said.

Martin looked at Grandma Plum very confused.

"I sorry Grandma Plum but I have to go with my Daddy and Sister." Then he kissed her hand and walked over to Michelle where Uncle Tank was.

"Tank, take them outside and wait for Morelli to come," Ranger said.

"Okay Boss," Tank said.

"Helen come here. I am very disappointed in you. I thought you learned something after the Restraining order expired. But I guess you didn't so I have to put the restraining order back into effect for both you and Valerie," Ranger said.

"Please not Valerie. This was not her fault. It was my idea. She tried to tell me not to do it. Don't take the kids away from her too," Helen said.

"Too late she has tried to reunite the twins and Ashley with you before so this time she gets one too!" Ranger yelled at Helen.

All of a sudden Morelli came in with the restraining orders. "Here you go Manoso," Morelli said and then handed one to Helen. "You are in violation of the restraining order, Helen. If you leave now you won't be arrested," Morelli said.

All of a sudden Valerie came in and said, "Nice going mom now I have one too. Let's go I don't want to call Albert from jail," Valerie said.

"Hi, Aunt Valerie," Martin said.

"Hi sweetie. You be good for your Dad and Mom." Then Valerie and Helen left.

Michelle went running up to her Dad again.

"Hi, there Baby girl, you are okay," Ranger said.

"Come here Martin," Ranger told his son.

"Dad, why did Grandma Plum and Aunt Valerie want to take us out of school?" Martin asked.

"She probably wanted you someplace close to her that is all," Ranger said.

"Dad, can you stay with us for a little while?" Michelle asked.

"I would appreciate it too actually," Mrs. Alice said.

"All right I will stay with you for a little while but I have to have Uncle Tank and Uncle Hal go back to the office okay so I will be right back," Ranger said.

"Hey guys I am going to stay here for a while. If you two could bring my SUV back here that would be great. The twins and Mrs. Alice are pretty badly shaken," Ranger said.

"Okay no problem Boss," Tank said and then they left back for Rangemen.

Hal and Tank got back to Rangemen and Danny was there waiting for Tank.

"Sorry, Danny, we had a problem at the preschool but it is all taken care of now. Everything is fine," Tank said.

"Was it Sam?" Danny asked.

"No, it was not. It was the Manoso twins. Grandmother tried to pick them up without permission. But we took care of it," Tank said.

"Now how about you fill out the Security Check forms and then by the time I get back you will be all set to pick your son up from school," Tank said.

"Sure thing," Danny said.

"Great," Tank said. Then he led the way to the conference room and Danny filled out the forms while Tank and Hal drove Ranger's SUV to him.

By the time they got the SUV to Ranger school was over. The kids ran up to Uncle Tank and Uncle Hal and gave them a hug.

"Here you go Boss, sorry it took so long." Tank said as he was holding Michelle.

"No problem, how are things at Rangemen?" Ranger asked.

"Good. Danny is working on the security check right now so we have to get back. I am putting you off grid today Boss so I will see you tomorrow," Tank said.

"Thanks Tank," Ranger said.

Then he saw Danny drive up. "Hi, Danny. Finished the paperwork?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks again I hope it works out," Danny said.

"So do I. You would be a great addition to the team." Then Ranger took the kids home.

They saw Lester's car and knew that mommy was home.

"Hi, Mommy, guess what? Daddy spent the day with us at preschool. We saw Grandma Plum there too. She wanted to take us out of school but Daddy came like he said he would and stopped her," Michelle said. And then she went into the living room to play.

"Okay so what else did I miss?" Stephanie asked as she kissed her husband.

"I had to put a restraining order back on her and one on Valerie. Babe, I am sorry about that," Ranger said.

"It is okay. I thought it was too good to be true," Stephanie said. "I am just glad that you three came home today." Then she kissed Carlos on the lips.

"Aww gross stop that," Martin said.

Both Ranger and Stephanie laughed and then went to talk to the kids about their day.


	26. Chapter 26

Three years later the twins were seven, Ashley was six, and Michael four. Ranger was trying to calm them down. Steph was working on her last set of Finals "if everything goes right she will be graduating in May of this year with a Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice." Ranger said over the phone to his mother.

"Yes, Mamma if everything goes right we will be at your house for dinner tonight." Ranger said and then he hung up the phone.

"Phewww" He said "Can she tired me out"

"Who was that Darling?" Stephanie came out of Ranger's office

"My mother wants to make sure that we are coming over for dinner tonight." Ranger said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Awww that is gross," Michael said.

"You will like it someday," Ranger told him.

"Will not, no way," Michael said.

"I think he gets that from my side," Steph said. "Now where is Lester? we have to go to class for finals."

Lester all of a sudden came in the door.

"Uncle Lester," Michael said. Then Michael ran up to hug him. Then Michael added "Do you have to take mommy to school?"

"Michael Sweetheart come here for a minute," Steph said and sat down in the living room with him.

So Ranger could not here this.

"Baby I have to finish my classes so I can graduate, I truly want this and I will be there for you more once this is all done." Stephanie said.

"You mean it?" Michael said.

"Yes, I willing be working from home if it is all right with your Dad", Steph told her youngest son.

"Why does dad have to approve you working from home?" Michael said.

"He is my boss at Rangemen," Steph said to her son.

"Now I have to go, but I promise this will all be worth it once it is done." Steph said to her son. Then Stephanie kissed the top of his head.

Michael got off her lap and walked hand and hand with her until they reached Lester.

Steph grabbed her bag, kissed Martin and Michelle, and Ashley and then Michael and then last but not least Ranger and she left for her set finals in school.

"Hey, Michael" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, Dad,"

"What did you mother tell you?" Ranger asked his youngest son who had Steph's blue eyes.

"That she could work from home if you gave her permission to do so." Michael said.

"Can she Daddy please?" Michael asked his father.

"I don't know son, I have to talk to her and Uncle Tank about this," Ranger said.

"Awww man," Michael said.

"Alright, let's get you guys ready for school." Ranger said.

"Michelle and Martin go get dressed. You too Ashley. You will be late for school if we don't move Michael." Ranger said.

Meanwhile, the professor of Steph and Lester's class were handing out the finals so they could take them. Steph looked at it in shock. "Pheww" she said

Then she started to take her last final of her college career.

Ranger dropped of Michael at Happy Zone preschool. Then he dropped the twins and Ashley at their elementary school. Then He went to Rangemen to get some work done.

Ranger walked in to Rangemen and saw Tank and Danny there talking.

"Hey Boss" Danny said.

"Hey, Danny how is Sam?" Ranger asked.

"Good but is upset the Martin and Michelle are not in his class this year. But he sees them at recess and at your house so he is not complaining that much." Danny said.

"Yeah, I hear it all the time from Michelle and Martin and they miss him too. Summer is almost here so anytime you want to bring him over for a swim be my guest." Ranger said.

"Thanks Boss I will keep that in mind," Danny said. Then he left to get back to work.

"Okay Boss what is on your mind?" Tank asked Ranger.

"Well, it is Steph's last finals today, and Michael wants her to work from home." Ranger said.

"He is overly attached to her." Tank said.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do about it" Ranger said.

After the finals were done the Professor walked up to Steph and asked her "Did you think about going for your Masters yet?"

"I did but I think I want to spend some time with my family before I go back to school and try to get my Master's degree. But thanks for asking." Stephanie said to the professor and then took her book bag then her and Lester left.

"So the professor wants you to go for you Master's degree in Criminal Justice huh?" Lester said.

"Yeah, but I am not doing it I have had four years of school and that is it." Stephanie said and then added, "Let's go to Rangemen and tell Ranger that our last finals are done."

"Yes, ma'am." Lester said.

They parked in the underground Garage at Rangemen and then Lester hit his badge against the scanner and they went in.

They took the stairs to the fifth floor and went through the door. Then they went to Ranger's office.

"Hey,there," Stephanie said.

"Hey, yourself," Ranger said. Then gave Ranger her a quick peck on the cheek.

"We are done with our finals Ranger," Stephanie said. "And the Professor wants me to go for my Master's in Criminal Justice," Steph told Ranger.

"Babe, that is great what did you say?" Ranger said.

"I told him that I wanted to spend time with my family before I go back to school," Steph said.

"Babe, you should get your master's. I want you to do it, for me and for Rangemen." Ranger said.

"Are you sure about this? It would mean four more years of school for me," Stephanie asked Carlos.

I think it would be good for you and the family and for Rangemen," Carlos said.

"Al right I will email the professor when I get done here" Then she kissed Ranger hard on the lips.

Two weeks later was graduation day for Stephanie and Lester. They were all dressed up and had their gowns on when Ranger and the family took their seats.

Carlos was so proud of her. She did it! She got her Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice and was going for her Master's degree.

The music played and then the graduates had a seat. The commencement speaker spoke and then the handing out of diplomas started.

When Stephanie's name was called she went up and accepted her degree then Lester did the same thing.

After the ceremony she found her family and rushed up to them. "I did it!" She said and then rushed into Ranger's arms.

"I am so proud of you Babe." Ranger said and then he kissed her.

"I am proud of both of you. Well done, Lester" Ranger said. Then shook his hand.

"I am hungry," Michael said.

"Well then let's go get something to eat," Ranger said. Then they left for food and to celebrate Steph's accomplishment.


End file.
